Foster Hell
by Brometheus
Summary: YAOI AU; Allen is put into Foster care after his fathers death. he doesn't want to be there and shuts everyone out where it counts. His 'Foster brother' understands better than anyone what Allen is going through, but the stubborn Brit wont open up easily.
1. Chapter 1

Foster Hell

AN: hooray! A new chapter fic! I'm having trouble with my other two, so yeah... vote in my pole, and I'll give you cookies! :D anyway, this is a Laven AU, Allen has white hair but no deformed arm and Lavi still has his eye patch because I love it so!

If all goes according to plan, this could get porneh. There will be some definite angst-o-riffic goodness in later chapters, so yeah... don't say I didn't warn yah!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I DUN OWN THIS! I just use the character in amusing ways that satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :)**

--

'_I'm in hell._' Allen stared up at the gothic styled home with a look of something akin to contempt, '_Why couldn't I just stay home? I can take care of myself... they didn't need to sell it. Mana... what am I going to do? I don't want to be here..._'

"Alright Allen, hop on out and I'll bring you up to meet your new family!" the social worker, Anita said with a gentle smile. The white haired boy sighed heavily, tugging the bandana that covered his white hair lower and pushing his hood up. The thick bandages covering his wounded left eye itched and he had a bad case of jet lag.

"Oh joy..." the white haired teen grumbled pushing open the door and stepping onto the cold concrete sidewalk. Anita walked up beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he eyed the house warily.

"Your guardian is a famous scientist who has two other foster children living in the house. As far as I'm aware they're both older than you, so you'll have to older siblings to look out for you!"

"They're not my family." Anita sighed as Allen crossed his arms over his thin, hoodie clad chest and looked away sullenly.

"Just try Allen. You never know, they might just grow on you." The younger male rolled his eyes and grabbed his only suitcase from the backseat, resigned to his fate of having to meet people he would rather not come into contact with and live with them until he was eighteen. The social worker lead the gloomy teen up the winding walkway before coming to the creepy front door, the eyes of the carving that sat above it seeming to follow every movement the houses newest inhabitant was making.

'_What horrible taste...._' Allen thought tiredly, before the heavy wooden door was thrown back and a white blur attempted to pull him into a hug that he easily dodged.

"Welcome!" the blur, that Allen was now able to identify as a man, spun around, smiling widely.

"I am Koumi Lee! You're new foster father! I hope your stay with me is memorable and fun!"

"Brother!" a voice called from inside, and Allen turned to see a girl with long pigtails with a disappointed look staring at Allen's new and seemingly insane guardian, "You cant just hug people you don't know yet! It would make the poor guy uncomfortable!" she turned to Allen and smiled warmly, stepping forward to shake Allen's hand like a normal person.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee, Koumi's younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Allen walker, pleased to make your acquaintance." Allen sighed discreetly, the whole polite conversation thing was easy but boring.

"It's wonderful to meet you Allen! Why don't you come in and meet the rest of our family?" Koumi smiled, before turning to Anita.

"Thank you for dropping him off, we can handle things from here!" the social worker nodded and bid her farewells before walking back towards her car with an encouraging wave to Allen who was swept inside by the over excited Koumi. The door slammed loudly behind the British youth and Allen got the feeling that his fate had been sealed.

"Lavi! Kanda! Come down here and meet you're new little brother!" Koumi sing-songed as Allen was pulled into a comfortable looking living room. There was a loud crash and Allen could hear two muffled voices, and another crash before loud thumps down the stairs.

"God damn Rabbit! I swear to god if you don't let go of my hair right now I will gut you and feed your entrails to the fucking dogs!" Allen blinked as a grinning redheaded teen skipped into the room, dragging an angry Asian girl by the hair.

"Awww, don't be so mean Yuu Chan, our new little brother has only been in the house for about a minute and you're already bringing out the death threats!"

"He is not our god damn brother, you are not my god damn brother, I am only in this god damn, son of a bitch house because my good for nothing mother is a fucking hippie!"

"Kanda! Be nice! Allen here will get scared!" Koumi threw a slipper at 'Yuu Chan' or Kanda or whatever her name was and she caught it without looking and chucked it back, hitting the older man between the eyes.

"Oh my freaking samurinja! I love you Yuu Chan!" the redhead, whom Allen assumed to be Lavi let go of the Asian girl who nearly lost her balance.

"Don't call me by my first name!" the Japanese teen swung a punch at Lavi, who dodged it easily.

"Now, now, let's calm down and welcome our new baby brother into the family!" Lavi grinned, turning to Allen with his arms spread wide.

"Now come give big brother Lavi a hug!"

"Umm, I would really rather not..." the white haired youth said as he backed away with an uneasy smile. Kanda and Lavi blinked in surprise at Allen's voice.

"Hey, you have an English accent..." the redhead said in awe.

"Well... I was born in England... I only immigrated a couple years ago..."

"So you were ten when you came over?" Lenalee asked with a kind smile.

"What?" Allen stared at her, "Ten? No, I was thirteen when I came here..."

Everyone stared at Allen in slight disbelief.

"You're telling me a moyashi like you is fifteen years old?" the girl, Kanda scoffed.

"Awww Yuu stop being so mean! It's not Allen's fault he hasn't hit puberty yet! Some people are just late bloomers!"

"I have too hit puberty! Ugh, whatever, can someone please just show me to my room so I can unpack? I'm extremely jet lagged and I want to sleep." Allen ran a hand over his face in exasperation, wincing in pain as he pressed on the still tender wound on his face.

"Alright Allen, Lenalee will show you to your room," Koumi's warm smile turned somewhat sinister as his square glasses caught the light, "When you wake up, you will be thrown into what I like to call the circle of doom!"

"Circle... of... doom?"

"Night-night Allen!" the older male skipped happily out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving the four teenager's blinking/snickering/sighing/rolling their eyes. The girl with pigtails, Lenalee, heaved another sigh before turning to Allen with a smile.

"Sorry Allen, my brother is a bit eccentric..."

"Don't worry about it. I know stranger people." Allen smiled tiredly as the other three exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Well, anyway, I'm Lavi bookman! Also known as the sexy redheaded beast!"

"And the idiot rabbit." The other girl, Yuu Chan, looked bored and Lavi swung around to give her a mock hurt look.

"Yuu Chan! Why do you have to be so mean to your favourite brother?"

"You're not my brother you fucking dip shit!"

"Kanda! Enough! Just introduce yourself so Allen can get some sleep!" Lenalee elbowed the seething teen in the ribs and Allen was quite surprised she was brave enough to do so.

"Fine! I am Yuu Kanda. If you call me Yuu I will geld (1) you." The younger brit smiled shakily and nodded as Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, come on Allen, I'll show you to your room." She smiled warmly.

"Oh! Oh!! Oh!!! Can I come?" Lavi asked excitedly, "I want to see the look on Allen's face when he sees it! We worked really hard on cleaning that room out you know! It was full of Koumi's old junk before!"

"Sure Lavi..." Lenalee smiled and took Allen's hand, "Come on Allen, it's this way!" the older girl led Allen through a door and up a narrow staircase. The house was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside apparently because pretty soon Allen was so confused by all the turns they had made that he really wasn't sure if they were still in the same house.

"Hey Allen?"

"Yes?" he looked up at the redheaded male who stared at his face curiously.

"What happened to your face?" Allen twitched at the question and Lenalee instantly went into scold mode.

"Lavi! That is no way to ask how someone acquired an injury!"

"What's wrong with it? Something obviously happened to his face and I wanna know!" Allen sighed and touched his bandaged face gently, ignoring the older two as they bickered.

"Could you two please be so kind as to _shut up_? I have a headache the size this bloody house and I am NOT in the mood to listen to two of my seniors argue over what is the polite way of asking me what happened to my face!" both Lavi and Lenalee stared at the clearly irritated teen in surprise before Lavi chuckled.

"Awww, sorry moyashi, didn't mean to annoy you~"

"Moyashi? What does that mean? Kanda called me that earlier too..."

"It means bean sprout in Japanese!" the redhead informed him with a know-it-all air and Allen instantly tensed.

"Bean sprout?! _Bean sprout!?! _I am not a bean sprout! I'm still growing!" Allen huffed indignantly and Lenalee sighed again.

"Come on Lavi, stop teasing."

"Alright, alright, we're at his room anyway!" the goofy teen stopped in front of a beautifully carved door and grinned at the shorter boy.

"You ready for this my favourite little brit?"

"I'm not little!"

"Taking that as a yes!" Lavi laughed and pushed open the door to reveal Allen's new room.

'_I really am in hell aren't I?'_ was all Allen could think as he stared into the room he had to _live _in, for the next three years.

-Chapter one end!-

A/N: ahahahahaha, ending the first chapter in a cliffy eh? Aren't I evil? Awww you all know you love me!

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLE!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Foster Hell 2

AN: hey everyone! :D all of those reviews made me want to work extra hard on updating ASAP! :) thank you all for making me so happy! And I have officially started REPLYING to reviews! Lol sorry about not doing that... XD anyway, I put in a (1) and forgot to explain it, AGAIN! Seriously! Why do I keep doing that!?

(1) Geld; it means to castrate. (To cut a boy's bits off if you catch my drift) :D isn't that fun?!

Anyway please VOTE IN THE POLE IN MY PROFILE, review and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: _**I DUN OWN THIS! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~**_

--

'I really am in hell aren't I?'_ was all Allen could think as he stared into the room he had to _live_ in for the next three years._

--

Pink. Pink? PINK?! Allen stared at the rose coloured walls of his new room before looking at Lenalee and Lavi in shock and horror.

"What the bloody hell is this? _Pink walls_?"

"Sorry Allen, we did something called a blind choice when picking you, and according my brother's 'psychic powers' we were getting a girl..." Lenalee slimes sheepishly, "We can paint over it again..."

"Sure, fine whatever." Allen sighed and turned back to his room warily, noticing the creepy chains and other gothic things decorating the room.

"..." Lavi burst out laughing at Allen's distasteful wince.

"Awww, its not that bad bean sprout..." he gasped out, trying to get a hold of himself.

"... Anyone who sees this room will think I'm a gay sexual deviant."

Both Lavi and Lenalee laughed loudly at that.

--

Allen was laying on top of the comfortable but tacky pink and yellow comforter that adorned his bed, staring sullenly at the ceiling, which just so happened to have pink hearts painted on it.

"... I hate pink..." he muttered rolling over on his stomach as he stared out of the dark window gloomily.

"I hate jet lag..." Allen had gotten all the sleep he needed, but now he was wide awake and the sun wasn't even _up_ yet. He was in a strange house, in a strange part of the country, in a perverted girl's room- seriously, why were those chains even _there?_ - and he was starving.

"God... why me? At least Lenalee seems... sane." Allen sat up and stretched his stiff muscles groaning as his back crack loudly. The brit sighed, pushing himself off the bed as he moved around the unfamiliar room aimlessly.

Finally, Allen's stomach got the better of him and he pulled on a hoodie before stepping out into the dark hallway.

--

Lavi's eyes snapped open as unfamiliar footsteps moved past his door in the predawn gloom. '_A burglar?'_ Lavi sat up, ears strained as the light treads made their way down the hall.

'_It can't be a crook... no one is stupid enough to break into Koumi's house... everyone knows about koumarin...'_ the redhead swung his legs out of bed and sleepily walked over to his bedroom door. Poking his head out into the dark hallway Lavi caught someone going around the corner in black clothing.

'_Huh? That can't be Yuu Chan...His room is on the other side of the house, and Koumi is in the basement, and Lenalee wouldn't be in this part of the house this late at night... who...'_ Lavi's brows came together in a confused line for a moment.

"Oh! Allen!" the boy remembered with a smile, "What's he doing up so late?" Lavi wondered aloud, before exiting his room and gently shutting the door behind him, fallowing the path the younger teen had taken.

He came across Allen, who had his back to Lavi, looking around the random lounge that he had walked into in confusion.

"Where is that blasted kitchen?" Lavi grinned as he walked up behind the younger boy silently listening to him as he talked with himself.

"Damn it, I know I'm horrible at directions! And I don't even know where the kitchen is! Why did I even leave my room?! God I'm stupid..." the boy groaned.

"Didn't I tell you my room is right down the hall from yours Allen? If you're lost you could have just knocked on my door." Allen jumped a good foot in the air, and made a muffled squeak of alarm as he spun around to face Lavi, his only visible eye wide with surprise.

"L-Lavi?"

"The one and only!" the older teen grinned

"What are you doing up so early?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow as he got a hold of himself.

"I heard you walk by my room, so I figured you wanted some help!"

"You heard me? But I was trying to be so quiet..."

"Heh... I'm a light sleeper; little noises like the ones you were making tend to wake me up pretty easily..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, I don't really mind, it happens a lot! I'm pretty used to it by now." Lavi smiled, "You were trying to get to the kitchen weren't you? I'll show you the way!"

"Oh, no you don't have to... you should go back to bed..."

"Heh, after I'm awake I can't get back to sleep Allen, besides, it's only a couple of hours till I normally wake up anyway. It's not a big deal, and you didn't eat last night so you're probably pretty hungry!" Allen placed a hand on his stomach and nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah I am actually... I... have an unusually fast metabolism so I'm quite starving..." Allen flushed slightly as his stomach agreed rather loudly with his words and Lavi laughed.

"Well, I'll just have to show you to the kitchen now won't I?"

"You don't have to..."

"But I'm going to anyway~." Lavi grabbed one of Allen's hands and pulled him back through the door they had both entered from.

Allen tried to memorize the way to the kitchen, he really did, but Lavi was walking so fast and it was dark and the house was so freaking _huge_... by the time they arrived in the large kitchen Allen was so turned around and confused, his head was spinning.

"Well, here it is! Feel free to eat as much as you like!"

Allen went starry eyed for a moment, looking hopefully up at Lavi who was still holding his hand.

"As... much as I like? Really?" Lavi smiled and nodded.

"Help yourself! This is your home now, remember?" Allen's eye darkened slightly and he looked uncomfortable as he nodded.

"Right..." Lavi tilted his head in confusion as Allen walked over to the fridge and timidly opened it.

"Hey Allen?" the white haired boy looked up through his bangs as they hung in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask what your story is? Koumi did something called 'blind selection' when he picked you to come live with us, he actually just asked for a bunch of file numbers and picked one randomly. That's how he picked Yuu Chan and me too. he says that the person who needs him the most will be the one he picks, so he doesn't even bother reading the files, and he wouldn't let any of us read it either!" Lavi pouted slightly before continuing, "So we know next to nothing about you, we didn't even know if you were going to be male or female, or what your name was or anything! I was kind curious about you... like, how'd you get that bandage on your face? And why do you always keep your head covered? And how did you end up in foster care in the first place?" Allen winced at the questions and sighed with a sad smile.

"I was wondering why you guys picked me... I read my own file and I was honestly surprised to be actually picked to live with someone instead of being placed somewhere..."

"That doesn't answer my questions Allen..." Allen fidgeted and smiled weakly in the dim light.

"Uhmm... well... I... for the bandage... it was just an... accident... and I keep my head covered for my own reasons... and I'd really rather not tell you why I'm in foster care if you don't already know." Lavi tilted his head in confusion and sized Allen up, the redhead was now incredibly curious, but the kid was obviously uncomfortable.

"Way to answer the questions by giving as little information as possible..." Allen winced and shrugged with a half hearted smile, "Ah well, whatever, I'm sure I'll find out eventually!" Allen sighed and nodded, pulling some food out of the fridge.

"Are... you really going to eat that much?"

"Ah! Is it too much? I'm just so hungry! I don't want to be rude! I'm sorry I'll put some back!"

"No Allen, its okay," Lavi laughed, "I just don't think a little thing like you could pack away all that food..."

"I'm not little!"

"Yeah, I know I know..." Lavi smiled good naturedly and grabbed some bread from Allen, who glared, and happily munched on it as he sat at the table, looking up at Allen expectantly.

"...You're just going to sit there and watch me eat?"

"Well you're going to need help to get back to your room won't you?" Allen flushed and set his pile of food on the table with an annoyed thump.

"It's not my fault I suck with directions..." he muttered sulkily and Lavi laughed again.

That laughter died as he watched Allen eat as if he had been starved for weeks.

"A-Allen... what the hell were they feeding you? Nothing?"

"I told you I was hungry..." Allen pouted as he finished off his food.

"Well holy shit, did you even _taste_ that?"

"Yes I did, and it was quite good actually." Allen smiled with a careless shrug and Lavi laughed again.

"Alright, you wanna go back to your room?"

"... Ehh... not really..." Allen smiled, "But you don't have to stay, I'll just wander around for a while..."

"Nonsense! I'll help show you around! This place is pretty tricky to find your way in." Allen considered this. On one hand, there was someone offering to help him learn his way around a new place, on the other hand he would have to actually make conversation with someone... but Lavi seemed like a nice guy, and he wasn't that hard to talk to...

"Alright... if you really want to..."

"I'd be happy to Allen!" Lavi stood with a grin, "Come on, we'll start with the living room!" the younger male found himself dragged by the hand through a door. A few hallways later (just after Allen was completely confused) they arrived at the same living room that Allen had been in yesterday.

"Well, this is our main living room, the one we use mostly for 'family' meetings!" Lavi jabbered on for a few minutes before dragging Allen out of the dim room and down another hallway, to some other random location.

'_God... why did you make me live in a house I can get lost in?_' Allen wondered as Lavi talked excitedly about the house.

--

"So, you know your way around better now?"

"Probably not, but thanks anyway." Allen smiled at Lavi as they sat in the backyard together, watching as the sun came up over the eastern horizon.

"No worries!" Lavi smiled back before a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Hey Allen?"

"Yes?"

"When are the bandages coming off your face?" Allen winced slightly and his hand came up to rest on the left side of his face.

"A few days..."

"Oh cool! I can't wait to see what you look like underneath!" Allen winced and nodded slowly with an uneasy smile.

"I'm sure it's not as interesting as you would think..."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see!" Lavi grinned with a wink, or what Allen would have thought was a wink, considering Lavi had an eye patch over his right eye.

'_Why do you hate me god?'_ Allen wondered with a sigh as he turned back to look at the rising sun.

-CHAPTER END-

AN: WHOA!!! SUPER SPEEDY UPDATE OF WIN!:D Hope you all enjoyed it!

Anyway, this story is a bit more of a slow moving one, and this chapter is a wee bit of a filler, but it leads up to an ultra awesome amazing chapter of epic-ness!

Please vote in the pole in my profile and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Foster Hell 3

_AN: hello again everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! –Throws cookies at everyone who reviewed and/or voted in my poll!- anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hehe I know I'm going to find it quite amusing..._

_PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!!! I neeeeed the help! –Puppy eyes-_

_Disclaimer: __**I DUN OWN THIS! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :)**_

**----**

'Why do you hate me god?' _Allen wondered as he turned back to look at the rising sun._

----

"Ah... so this is the circle of doom..." Allen muttered as four faces stared back at him, three with eager anticipation and one with an angry scowl. They were sat on one of the soft looking couches in the room, while Allen sat facing them, all alone in a big armchair.

"Yup! It's a little thing I came up with after Kanda joined us! He wouldn't talk so we forced him!" Allen sweat dropped, something in Koumi's tone was giving him the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"And because I had to do it, so do you _moyashi."_

"I'm not a bean sprout!"

"Guys this is getting off topic..." Lenalee sighed

"Right!" Koumi's gaze landed on Allen, who flinched, "Okay, the circle of doom is basically this; one person is singled out, and the rest of the circle is allowed to ask any questions they want and the person, in this case you, has to answer them all!"

"I-is that so?" Allen sighed; this REALLY wasn't going to end well...

"Yup! Now because I am the father figure here, I get to ask the first question!" the goofy looking man turned serious for a moment as he thought, "Okay, how about... what is your background story Allen? How did you end up in foster care?"

"I... I umm... I'm not really comfortable talking about it..."

"Just tell us as much as you feel comfortable Allen." Lenalee smiled warmly and Allen sighed, nodding slowly.

"W-well... I... I um was abandoned as a baby... b-because of my... because I have a pigment deficiency..."

"A what?" Lenalee looked confused and Allen sighed, pulling off his hood to reveal his white hair, trying to ignore the collective gasp.

"I'm kinda like an albino, but only my hair doesn't have enough pigment, I burn pretty easy in the sun, but other than my hair I'm perfectly normal..."

"OH! So that's why you wear hoods!" Lavi flashed an oh-Yay-I-figured-it-out smile at the uncomfortable brit.

"Umm... yeah..."

"Whatever, continue with your story moyashi."

"Its Allen!"

"I don't care." Allen sighed.

"Okay, okay... so anyway... I was put into the British version of foster care, and I was adopted by my father. We immigrated here a couple years ago, because Mana had family here, but... my uncle... well lets just say he's not really the 'family type', he actually moved away as soon as we got here..." Allen rolled his eye at the thought and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"If you had a father, why are you back in the system?" Lavi looked confused, and Allen stiffened at the question so fast it was almost painful.

"I-I... I don't really want to talk about that." He said softly, touching the bandage on his face as he looked away from the seven eyes that were drilling into him.

"Alright, that's fine Allen, you've said enough about that for now!" Allen smiled gratefully at Koumi and nodded.

"Oh! Brother may I ask the next question?"

"Of course you can my sweet, beautiful, innocent, perfect, brilliant, radiant, amazingly wonderful, lovely, kind, generous- uurrf!" Lenalee's fist found its way into her brother's mouth.

"We get it already..." she grumbled before turning back to the younger boy, "Anyway, so... what do you want to be when you get out of school Allen?"

Allen smiled awkwardly and scratched his cheek, "I want to be a doctor actually..."

"A doctor? Why?" Lavi leaned forward, his only visible green eye sparkling with interest.

"I want to help people, and saving their lives seems like a good way to do that..." he shrugged and Lenalee nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"I have a question." Allen turned to look at the girl, Kanda in surprise. He had expected her to sit silently and scowl throughout the whole thing.

"Good Kanda! What is it?" Koumi smiled.

"Why are you so short moyashi?" Allen twitched in annoyance and smiled sweetly.

"I'm not short, I haven't hit my growth spurt yet, _BaKanda._"

"What did you just call me runt?"

"Couldn't you hear me? or are you too stupid?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Not really, why do you ask?" Lavi, Lenalee and Koumi stared in complete shock. Kanda was obviously fuming and Allen was smiling as if he had just complemented the queen of England. _'Does this kid know no fear?'_ they wondered in unison.

"Because I'm going to kill you, idiot."

"That's not a very lady like thing to say Kanda."

Silence.

"What did you just say?"

"Egad not this again... I said, BaKanda, that what you said isn't very lady like. Honestly if you can't understand the conversation, be kind to the intelligent folk and don't speak." Allen rested his uninjured cheek on his hand and looked out of the near by window lazily, as Lavi realized the implication of Allen's words.

The poor sap thought Kanda was a girl.

"Are you calling me a fucking woman?" Allen's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at Kanda with a raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't... I...? Oh my god..." Allen jumped up and leaned towards Kanda, completely oblivious to the danger, "You're a boy!?"

Kanda punched him in the jaw.

"N-now, now Yuu-Chan... no need to be so... angry... lots of people think you're a woman when they first meet you..." Lavi tried to help, but it really didn't seem to calm the enraged Japanese teen down. Allen pushed himself into a sitting position, only to find himself staring up at Kanda as the taller boy loomed over him.

"You are so dead you damn moyashi!" Allen squeaked and backed up in fear.

"I-I-I-I I'm sorry! I um... you're just... you have long hair and s-such a pretty face and you're really thin and-and I... I actually still don't quite believe you're a man... but whatever you say!"

"You 'don't quite believe I'm a man'?" Kanda sneered. Allen's feeling of impending doom only got stronger as Kanda hands began unbuckling his own belt.

"Well, if you 'don't quite believe' I'm sure I can change your mind, you fucking dimwit."

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Allen stuttered as Kanda undid his pants.

"You want proof you idiot, I can give you god damned proof."

"Wh-Wha- oh my Jesus! N-no Kanda y-you don't have to I believe-" and down went Kanda's pants, boxers and all. Koumi quickly covered Lenalee's eyes and Lavi just stared in shock at Kanda (who had his back to them). Allen stared at Kanda, eyes wide and his face impossibly red.

"N-nice ass Yuu... but you really shouldn't be scaring his virgin eyes..."

"Shut the fuck up rabbit." Kanda yanked his pants back up as Allen blinked rapidly, still in shock, "It's his own damn fault for calling me a woman, besides, its not like he hasn't seen a dick before." The Japanese teen looked down at the still shocked youth and prodded him roughly with his foot.

"Oi, brat, wake up." Allen fell backwards, his hands coming up to cover his still burning face.

"I can_not _believe you just did that." He muttered through his palms and Kanda snorted.

"Ever call me a woman again and you won't get off so lucky." He stormed out of the room, leaving the remaining four people in shocked silence.

"Can I go to my room and throw up?"

----

The next few days passed uneventfully for Allen (getting hopelessly lost in your own house isn't much of an event for him anymore), and it was at breakfast on Sunday morning that Koumi came up to Allen smiling.

"Allen?"

"Umm, yes Koumi?" the boy had already learned to mistrust Koumi when he had that kind of smile.

"Don't your bandages come off today?" two of the other three occupants at the table looked up curiously, Kanda feigned disinterest but everyone could tell he was just as curious as Lavi and Lenalee about what was under Allen's bandaged face.

"Ah... yes... they do..." Allen shifted uncomfortably, poking his porridge with his spoon timidly.

"Well, when are we taking them off? I took you to that doctor's appointment the other day, did he say when they needed to be off?"

"W-well... Dr. Bak said that anytime is fine really..."

"Then lets do it now!" Lavi leaned forward eagerly, his bowl of Corn Pops forgotten.

"I-I would rather do it on my own first... I haven't seen what it looks like yet and... I sort of think I should be the first one to see it..."

"When were you planning to take a look?" Lenalee asked smiling as she took a bite of her toast.

"Well... a-after breakfast actually..." Allen fidgeted nervously, "But by myself... not in front of you guys!"

"Awww why not Allen?" Lavi whined

"Because... you'll see it soon enough... but I need to see it first." The redhead pouted and Kanda cuffed him upside the head, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Don't pout dumbass it makes you look stupid."

"How did you know I was pouting?!" Allen sighed, shaking his head with a small smile as he tucked back into his meal.

----

Allen stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring intensely at his reflection. Wetting his pale lips Allen timidly reached up and slowly started pulling at the bandages plastered to his face.

"I can do this... its just going to be a scar, like any other scar. It doesn't matter... just take the bandages off and look at it." He shut his eyes and pulled off the soft white gauze, wincing as the medical tape pulled his skin. Stormy grey eyes still firmly closed, Allen reached up and gingerly ran his fingers over the indented flesh, tracing it slowly. Allen winced again at the little jolt of pain from his still tender skin as he slowly began to open his eyes.

Twin grey orbs stared back at him, the retina of his left eye hadn't been damaged and he could see just fine. Taking a deep breath, Allen looked down; his eyes tracing the curve of his new scar slowly. It was jagged and rough looking, obviously not done by a human hand. Allen licked his dry lips and turned his eyes upward, closing his left eye to see the angry red line of the fresh scar cutting across his eye and underneath his bangs. A shaking hand reached up and brushed the fine white hairs away, revealing a roughly cut shape of a star. Allen shut his eyes tightly and covered his face, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Damn it... I said that it doesn't matter... its just a mark, it means nothing..." Allen whispered to himself, staring down at the sink as he leaned heavily on it.

Who was he kidding?

It was a mark, a daily reminder of the day everything he loved was torn from him. If Allen really thought he could hear the screen of tires... the sickening crunch of metal... the blood dripping from his father's mouth as he whispered with his dying breath...

'_I... love you Allen... ke-keep... walking..._' the door to the bathroom opened, jerking Allen from his thoughts as he jerked in surprise, spinning to face the person with tears and fear in his eyes.

"L-Lavi?"

--CHAPTER END—

_AN: woohoo! Another cliffy! XD don't you all love me oh so dearly? Well anyway, I had fun with this chapter, and I thought, you know, this chapter and the next chapter are chock full of plot, so here is a good place to end! Just to make you my darling readers suffer! –Laughs evilly- ahem, anyway... thank you for reading!_

_PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLE!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Oh! And I almost forgot! _**SakuraKissy** _gets this little omake dedicated to her for guessing something correctly! :D enjoy Mon ami!_

----

Allen grinned evilly as his three new 'foster siblings' stared intensely at the cards in their hands.

"Call, Royal Straight Flush." Lavi and Lenalee groaned, folding their hands and putting them down ruefully as Kanda threw them down to the table in disgust.

"You have to be cheating! There is no way you can get 10 royal straight flushes in a row!" the enraged Japanese growled.

"I guess I'm just lucky is all!" Allen's sweet smile was tainted by the evil glint in his only visible eye.

"Damn one eyed freak..."

"Oi! Yuu-Chan! Don't call him that! If anyone here is a one eyed freak it's me!" Lavi pouted, tugging on his eye patch.

"... Why would you want to be called a one eyed freak Lavi?" Allen asked, raising an amused eyebrow as Lavi blinked stupidly.

"I... don't know..."

-END-

_There! Hope you enjoyed that Sakura-Chan! :D _


	4. Chapter 4

Foster Hell 4

AN: well, here it is! Chapter four! I got this out as quickly as I could! Hope you enjoy this! Lol the actual beginnings of romance starts here! So look forward to it you Laven lovers!

Oh and if anyone wants to add me on MSN message me and I would be happy to give you my email address! ^^

AND I have also decided to dedicate an omake to the first reviewer of every chapter! SO if you're the first to review... hehe you get a little prize at the end! :D hooray for reader rewards!

Disclaimer; _**I DUN OWN THIS! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :)**_

----

"_L-Lavi?" _

----

Allen hurriedly wiped away the tears that had been forming at his eyes as the redhead stared tensely at him.

"Uh... s-sorry... I keep forgetting that someone else lives on this side of the building and I have to share a bathroom... I... sh-should have knocked..." Lavi smiled nervously as Allen sighed, turning his face slightly so Lavi wouldn't have to look at his scar.

"It's fine. Doesn't matter." Allen shrugged stiffly and Lavi looked around the bathroom awkwardly.

"So... you took off the bandages?" Allen glanced at the taller redhead warily, keeping his face to the side as he nodded slowly, "C-could I see?"

Allen really didn't know what to do, he didn't want anyone to ever see it, it branded him in a way and he hated it, but there wasn't anything he could do to keep people from seeing it, aside from wearing makeup or bandages for the rest of his life. Allen licked his lips nervously and took a shaky breath.

"If... if you want to..." Allen shrugged as if it didn't matter and frowned at how his voice seemed to shake. A calloused hand found its way to Allen's face and he jumped a little in surprise, glancing shyly up at Lavi as the older boy gently turned Allen's face to get a better look. Allen looked anywhere but Lavi's eyes, terrified of what he would see in that emerald eye.

"What happened?" Lavi asked quietly, his thumb running gently over the curve of the indented skin.

"A-an accident..." Lavi made a sound of acknowledgement and used his other hand to brush away the snowy bangs that obscured the star like top half of the scar.

"Jesus... must have been one hell of an accident..."

"It was."

"If... if you want to talk about it, I know how it feels... to be in an accident..." Allen looked up as Lavi smiled, tugging on his eye patch, "House explosion. Took out both parents and one eye. Lived with my grandpa till he died from lung cancer when I was eleven. Koumi took me in a week later..."

"I..." Allen bit his lip and stepped away from Lavi, his face feeling cold without that warm hand gently stroking it, "There's nothing to talk about Lavi. I... have to go." The smaller boy walked around Lavi, running down the hall and into his room. The redhead winced at the slam of Allen's door and sighed.

"Damn... he's like I was..."

----

Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Lenalee stared at him with a pout on her face.

"Tell me what happened!"

"No."

"Come on Allen..."

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Allen, don't be like that! Lavi was the same way when he first came here and not talking only made dealing with things harder for him."

"There is nothing to talk about." Allen crossed his arms and looked away defiantly.

"Really Allen... you're almost as stubborn as Kanda." Lenalee sighed in exasperation.

"... I'm going to take that as in insult..."

"It is an insult! Kanda is a stubborn ass and you're almost as bad!"

"... so glad you feel that way Lenalee." Kanda grumbled as he sat at the kitchen table where the youngest two members of the 'family' had been arguing. Lenalee flushed in embarrassment.

"K-Kanda! Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!"

"I assumed that when you called me a stubborn ass." The Japanese teen rolled his eyes, glancing over at Allen before turning back to Lenalee, "You really should th- what the hell?" Kanda did a double take, staring at the scar on Allen's face in surprise.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

"An accident."

"We've established that Allen, what kind of accident?" Lenalee leaned forward and Allen sighed.

"The kind that gives you a scar on your face."

"That much is incredibly obvious moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

"I don't care."

"Guys shut up!" Lenalee grabbed her head in frustration. Those two fought like cats and dogs every time they came within ten feet of each other and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"He started it!" Allen leaned back in his chair with a childish huff.

"I don't care who started it! If you two don't stop fighting I swear to god, I'll _finish it_."

Both Kanda and Allen cringed slightly, they both had seen the effects of Lenalee 'finishing' and argument. It involved fists, high kicks and... _Low _kicks. Allen wondered idly if Koumi was able to have children anymore, considering Lenalee had no problem kicking him quite hard with those... low kicks.

"Che... whatever." Kanda crossed his legs, unconsciously turning his lower half away from the teenaged girl.

"Hello everyone~ I have a wonderful announcement!" Koumi bounced in, grinning happily as three faces turned to look at him.

"What is it brother?" Allen raised an eyebrow at Lenalee's complete reversal of moods. '_PMS maybe?'_ he wondered, shrugging it off as Koumi resumed speaking.

"Well, I have just finished enrolling Allen in school!" ignoring the slightly horrified face of said boy he continued, "He starts tomorrow!"

"Wh-what!?" Allen's eyes widened as he jumped up, his hands slamming into the kitchen table.

"T-tomorrow!? B-but..."

"Oh are you worried about your advanced placement Allen? Don't worry, I set everything up. You'll be in Kanda and Lavi's grade, so there is no need for any confusion or worry!"

"WHAT!? The moyashi is going to be in my grade?! But he's only like twelve!"

"I'm fifteen damn it!"

"I don't care! Why the fuck is he in my grade?"

"Well, I read Allen's file after he came home, I did it for you and Lavi too, so I can make sure he didn't have any allergies or anything and I saw that he was forwarded two grades! He's set to graduate at the end of the year with you and Lavi!"

"K-Koumi... I haven't been to school in for a month... I'll be really far behind..."

"Lavi can tutor you! He's at the top of the grade and will have no problem getting you caught up!"

"But..."

"No buts Allen! You are starting school this Monday!"

"Ugh... does it have to be a Monday?" Koumi gasped

"OF COURSE it has to be a Monday! Monday is the start of the school week! It is the holiest of all days!"

"... I though Sunday was..."

"No, Monday is, because then I can work on my work projects all day long with no kids to distract me!"

"..." Allen stared at Koumi, who smiled back at him.

"Brother, you are SO weird." Lenalee sighed and shook her head with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

----

Allen dragged himself out of his nice warm bed, mentally cursing Koumi for two things. One; living in a cold part of the country during November and two; making him wake up on a _Monday_ to start school for the first time in a month. It really wasn't fair... Mondays were evil in Allen's opinion and he would have much rather started school on a Tuesday or Wednesday. Hell even Friday, but noooo. He had to start on a _Monday _of all days. Allen pulled on the school uniform that Koumi had somehow produced for him and sighed.

Catholic high school... not fun.

Uniforms, strict teachers, stuck up girls, stuck up boys, religion class, and no hats or hoodies.

Damn it all to hell.

----

"What the hell do you mean Lavi left already!? He was supposed to give me a drive!" Lenalee smiled apologetically as she strapped on her black and green roller blades.

"Sorry Allen, he must have forgotten... he isn't much of a morning person... and he has library duty on Monday mornings... he pulled a prank in his first year and he's still doing community service for it... I'm sure Kanda will give you a ride if you ask him! Oh, there he is! I'll ask for you! Kanda!"

The Japanese boy looked up from the leather gloves he had been pulling on and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're giving Allen a drive. Lavi forgot he had library duty." '_That's asking?'_ Allen glanced at the smiling girl, who pointed at her feet,

"If you say no, I'll kick you with 'dark boots' on after a running start!" looking down, Allen could see that in fancy green script someone had inscribed the words 'dark boots' beside the green butterflies on the ankles of the roller blades. Kanda shuttered slightly and nodded stiffly.

"Whatever. Come on moyashi, I don't want to be late." Kanda turned and walked towards the garage and Allen smiled at Lenalee gratefully.

"Thanks, I'll see you at school!" he called, running after Kanda.

"See you soon Allen!" Lenalee smiled, taking off down the street on her roller blades. Allen wondered fleetingly how she could handle the cold... the skirt of her uniform was awfully short-

"What the bloody hell is _that_?" Allen stared in horror at Kanda who was waiting for him, sitting comfortably on their ride to school.

'_I have to RIDE that thing?!'_

"This is Mugen. A Suzuki Hayabusa. It's a motorcycle if your puny British mind can't comprehend that."

"W-we're not... RIDING it are we?"

"...Why the fuck would I be on it if I wasn't going to drive it to school? Now put this on and get on you idiot bean." Allen caught the helmet that was throw at his head and stared at it before looking up at Kanda with real fear in his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"I don't kid. Get. The. Fuck. On." Allen gulped and nodded, walking over to the bike and timidly climbing on behind Kanda.

"O-okay... I'm ready..."

"Che, idiot, you may want to hold on tighter than that. Lenalee will kick my head off my shoulder if you fall off and I drive fast." He gave Allen no time to prepare as the bike roared to life and he hit the gas.

They tore out of the drive way and Allen clung to Kanda with his eyes shut tightly.

'_Oh my god! I'm going to die!'_ was all he could think as Kanda turned sharply. Allen could almost feel the ground scraping against his boot.

"SLOW DOWN YOU TWIT! YOU'LL GET US KILLED!" Allen hollered over the wind rushing past their ears.

"Shut up bean! I know what I'm doing!"

"My name is Allen!" Kanda turned sharply again and Allen could only cling to him and keep his eyes and mouth shut in fear, praying that school wasn't far away.

----

"Let go of me baka moyashi." Kanda sighed, wondering why people always clung to him like scared little girls if he was nice enough to let them ride on his Mugen.

"A-a-are we a-at sc-school?"

"No we're in England and we're going have tea with the queen. Yes we're at fucking school. Let go of me!" the Japanese teen punched Allen in the head, smirking as the hoodie clad boy jumped off of Mugen and collapsed to the ground.

"Heh, some poor sucker got a ride from Kanda huh?" one of the girls who were walking by laughed as Allen shakily pushed himself up.

"...Remind me to never accept a ride from you again. Ever." Allen glared up at Kanda from under the helmet and the hood on his head and the raven haired teen snorted.

"Remind me to never let you on Mugen again, now I have to wax it to get rid of the fucking bean germs." Allen rolled his eyes as he stood fully, pulling off the helmet and handing it to Kanda.

"Whatever. Thanks for the near death experience." He muttered, shouldering his backpack and walking onto the campus of black order high.

--CHAPTER END—

_AN: well that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D the Laven begins! –Insert evil laughter here- ahem, anyway, thank you for reading!_

_PLEASE REVIEW _

_PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLE!_

_Omake time! Dedicated to _**Timcampy**_! Thank you for being the first reviewer of chapter 3!_

----

Allen was completely confused.

"Why... am I in the girl's washroom?"

"Shhhhhhh!" Lavi hissed at the bewildered brit, "I want to know what girls talk about in here! So shut up and listen!"

"Lavi we could get suspended for this! It's my first day!"

"Oh loosen up Allen!" they both froze as the door opened and two girls walked in.

"That new guy, what was his name... Allen walker? Yeah him, he was kinda cute wasn't he?"

"Yeah, in that lost puppy kind of way, but he has _white hair!_ I've never seen anyone so young with white hair!"

"I think it makes him look exotic and different!"

"No, Kanda looks exotic! Lavi too! I heard that Allen lives with them now, as a foster brother... he came in with Kanda on Mugen..."

"Oh my gosh Lenalee is so lucky! Living with three hotties!"

"Oh, imagine if she walked into one of their rooms and they were all in there making out together!"

"A THREESOME OF HOTNESS!"

"EXACTLY!" they both squeed at the thought.

"Oh, shoot I'm going to miss my bus... are you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah! We should get going, I hate having to walk to the terminal!" they both walked out of the bathroom together and a silence fell over the bathroom.

"..." Lavi turned to Allen who was blinking rapidly in shock.

"Allen...?"

"G-girls... talk about _boys being gay?!_" Lavi could only nod.

"I... guess so..."

"Can we get the hell out of here? Like _now_?" Lavi nodded again and they both ran as fast as they could out of there.

--END—

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it Timmie-Chan! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Foster Hell 5

_AN: :D all of your reviews make me happy! They also make me update uber fast! :0 I have never had so many reviews on so few chapters! My last completed chapter fic took till like chapter 6 or 7 to get to 50 reviews!!! :0 does this mean that this story is actually __**good?!?!**__ –Gasp-_

Disclaimer: **I DUN OWN THIS! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :)**

----

"_Whatever. Thanks for the near death experience." He muttered, shouldering his backpack and walking onto the campus of black order high_.

----

Allen knew he was an idiot, be he really didn't think he was _this_ bad...

"Where the bloody hell am I?" he wondered out loud, scratching his head as he looked at the campus map, "Am I even on school grounds anymore?" checking his watch, Allen could see the first bell was about to ring and he had absolutely _no_ idea where his first class was.

"...Great... the new kid is going to be late on the first day..." Allen sighed, walking around a corner, only to be slammed into by a red and black blur. They both tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and it took Allen a moment to blink away the spinning in his head from the sudden loss of his upright position.

"Gah, sorry wasn't watching where I was- Allen?" the white haired male looked up and met Lavi's surprised green eye.

"Lavi?" Allen blushed as he realised that he was under Lavi.

"Ah, sorry Allen!" he looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning widely, "So... come here often?"

"Get off me Lavi." Allen rolled his eyes, fighting down the blush that was staining his cheeks. The redhead laughed and pushed himself up, offering a hand to Allen as he sat up.

"Heh sorry Allen, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm going to be late so I was trying to make it..."

"Oh... well don't worry about it Lavi, it's not a big deal."

"Where's your first class Allen?"

"Oh um... science with... Mr. Wenham in class 122..."

"Oh, cool that's where I'm heading! Come on, we don't want to be later than we're already going to be!" Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and dragged the unsuspecting brit down a path towards one of the larger buildings on the campus.

"Geez Allen, you're so slow!" Lavi laughed as Allen tripped and stumbled behind him, clutching his hood.

"Well if you weren't bloody well running at top speed I might be able to keep up!"

"Awww, poor moyashi has shorter legs than me?"

"Shut up! I haven't hit my growth spurt damn it!" Allen raged, trying to free his hand from the older boy's strong grip.

"Heh, sure, sure... that's what they all say Allen."

"I'm serious! One of these days I'm going to grow like a foot! And a half! Then I'll be the one looking down at _you_!" Lavi laughed as he looked back to look at Allen's pouting face.

"Don't worry; we're almost to class so we might make it before the bell- WAH!" Lavi tripped over his own feet as he went through a classroom door, bringing Allen down with him and landing with another painful thump as the bell rung.

"... Way to make an entrance Lavi..." Allen grumbled from under the redhead who had inexplicably landed on top. _Again._

"I'm amazing aren't I?"

"Get off me please." Allen rolled his eyes, wondering why he had to fight down the flush in his cheeks.

"Ah, Lavi, so glad you could join us... with a friend. Who is this?" Both Lavi and Allen looked up at the tall, sandy haired Australian man with a tooth pick hanging out of his mouth.

"Yo Mr. Reever sir! This here is Allen Walker!" Lavi grinned as he pushed himself into a sitting position on Allen's stomach, "He's our new resident at Koumi's place and your newest student!" Reever sighed as Allen struggled to push the heavier teen off himself.

"Right, just got the memo. Let the kid up so he can introduce himself." Lavi jumped back and Allen shot up into a sitting position so fast his hood fell off his head unnoticed.

"Damn it Lavi, I could hardly breathe with you on me like that you twat!" there was a collective gasp and Allen blinked for a moment, a hand flying up to his head to feel for the absent hood.

"... Brilliant..." he sighed and stood, sending an annoyed glare at Lavi who grinned sheepishly and shrugged as he moved to sit in his desk.

"Uh, right... Allen... why don't you go a head and introduce yourself?" Reever seemed unsurprised by Allen's white hair, and Allen was grateful that the teacher could at least keep a cool head about it.

"Of course." Allen smiled shyly and turned to the class, scratching his cheek nervously as he spoke, "Right, well um... hello! I'm Allen walker... umm I immigrated from England two years ago with my adoptive father, I'm only fifteen and I've been advanced two years in school... uh... yes my hair is white, and yes its naturally that way... and no I wont talk about the scar on my face." Allen shrugged and glanced at Reever who nodded.

"Alright, anyone have any questions for Allen?" the younger boy cringed, just wanting to get this over with. A girl near the front raised her hand and Reever nodded to her.

"Yes, Amy."

"Why did you come here from England?" she asked, tipping her head to the side cutely.

"Oh... well my father had some family out here so we moved..." another hand went up and Reever nodded again, pointing to a tall dark hair haired boy.

"If you have a dad, why are you living in the foster home from hell?" he grinned, "From what Lavi says living there is a constant battle ground, what with Kanda and Koumi there."

"Um, living there isn't really so bad... Lenalee is at least sane..." Allen smiled at Lavi's pout, "I've only been there for about four days so I can't really say I don't like it there..." Lavi frowned at how well Allen skirted the original question.

"Alright, enough questions, if you want to know you can ask him yourself, I need to get some teaching done. Allen, you can take the desk in front of Lavi." Allen sighed silently and took his seat, wondering if Lavi might just leave him alone-

Poke, poke.

Allen twitched and he felt a pencil eraser jab him from behind, as he did his best to ignore it.

Poke, poke, poke!

"Allen... pssst! Allen!" Lavi hissed, grinning as the younger teen's shoulder tensed. Several jabs later Allen grabbed Lavi's pencil and yanked it from him, breaking it and putting it back on the elder teen's desk.

"Allen! Come on!" said boy turn around, with what he thought was moody scowl adorning his still boyish face, though Lavi couldn't help but find it unbearably cute.

"_What!?_" Allen demanded in an annoyed hiss.

"Can I barrow a pencil?"

----

One good thing about Lavi being in all of Allen's classes was that he was never lost, as long as he stuck close to Lavi.

Not that _that _was an issue.

Lavi seemed to _love_ to follow Allen around, and as handy as it was... it was also kind of annoying. Allen shivered as Lavi blew on his neck from behind- why did Lavi have to sit _behind _him in every class so far?! - And turned around with an uncomfortable frown.

"Would you stop that please?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you?"

"Not good enough~"

"Because you respect me enough as a person to respect my wishes?"

"Sorry, not good enough either~"

"... I'll kick you between the legs if you don't stop."

"Uh..."

"Yeah... that's what I thought." Allen smirked slightly, or at least he thought he did. To Lavi and everyone else within viewing range, it looked like an innocent, happy, childish smile. Lavi shuttered slightly at the implications of that completely adorable smile and crossed his legs uncomfortably.

----

"Lunch time~" Allen was grinning happily as he and Lavi walked towards the crowded cafeteria.

"How much did Koumi give you for lunch?" Lavi made mental notes of the cheapest food on the menu, hoping Koumi had given the younger boy enough to fill that angry beast of a stomach.

"Uhmm... $15..." Allen said, pulling out the bills.

"$15!?! He only gives me five! Everyday! Of. My. Life!" Lavi whined, "Damn you and your massive appetite!"

"It's not my fault! I've always been like this..."

"Jesus! Even as a wee one?"

"Ehh... well... yeah... Mana always used to have to get me two kiddie meals at a time..." Allen smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his hood covered head.

"Two!? I could hardly finish one!"

"Heh... well, like I've said... just something I've always done...." Allen chuckled, a light blush staining his cheeks. A mischievous smile adorned Lavi's eye as he continued his questioning.

"What about after _vigorous physical activities_? (1) How much do you eat then?"

"Quite a bit more actually. I'm burning calories right? More exercise means I need more food." Allen smiled innocently at the thought of food and Lavi was unsure of what to do.

Laugh so hard his stomach hurt, or squee and tackle hug the kid for being so naive.

"Allen! You're so cute~" Lavi went with the latter, crushing the white haired youth into a hug.

"Gah! Lavi! Get off me!" Allen struggled valiantly against his 'captor' but in the end; his fan-girlish screams were loud enough to attract the attention anyway, so he gave up.

"Really Lavi, let go, people are staring..." Allen flushed, pushing against Lavi's broad chest.

"So~?"

"I find it embarrassing." Allen said quite frankly as a couple of girls walked by giggling.

"But Allen... what could possibly be embarrassing about getting a hug?"

"The fact that one, it's from you, two we're in _public_ and three, I'm just not much of a hug person... err, well I don't like the type of hugs that make it hard for me to breath, LIKE THIS ONE, so get off!" Lavi pouted and released his hold on Allen, causing the brit to stumble back and trip over the edge of the sidewalk, landing with a painful thump on his backside. An annoyed smile crossed Allen's features as he glared up at Lavi.

"Sorry Allen~" Lavi smiled sheepishly as he offered a hand to the shorter male who accepted it.

"It's okay Lavi! But I think you got yourself a bit wet helping me up. Sorry about that."

"Got myself wet? What- AH!" Allen yanked hard on Lavi's hand, sidestepping as Lavi stumbled forward and raised a leg, kicking him firmly in the behind and sending him face first into the shallow pond that was oh-so-conveniently located there.

----

"Jesus rabbit, what happened to you?" Kanda raised an eyebrow as Lavi walked over to the lunch table that the other three foster kids were sitting at.

"Allen happened that's what." The redhead pouted/glared at Allen who smiled and waved happily from across the table at the drenched and mud covered boy.

"Allen, what did you do?" Lenalee asked, looking amused at Lavi's state.

"I kicked Lavi into a pond. And I enjoyed it quite a lot."

"You're so mean Allen! I said I was sorry!"

"And I accept your apology."

"Yeah, after you kick me into pond scum..." Lavi sat down pulling some green slime from the front of his shirt.

"Oh gross! Get it off me!" he wailed flailing his hand wildly. Allen and Lenalee laughed as the green ooze flew from Lavi's hand to land on his face and he fell backwards off the cafeteria bench with a cry of anguish.

No one noticed the pair intense golden eyes staring at Allen from across the crowded room, a calculating glint flashing across them as their owner smiled deviously.

"Looks like my little rabbit has found a new playmate... what do you think we should do about it?" he said in a deep baritone turning to the younger girl sitting beside him as she licked her lollypop thoughtfully.

"Let's dig up something on him. I love exposing deep dark secrets."

--CHAPTER END!—

_AN: yes I know you all want to kill me for that cliffy. But you won't because you won't get to see the end of the story if you do. ^^; hooray for logic? Anyway, I'm feeling pretty sick right now, so any reviews will make me feel 100% better. Ugh, sorry if the next chapter is a bit late... but I really feel like the pond scum Lavi had to pull off his shirt right now._

_(1) lol I think we all know what Lavi means by _'vigorous physical activities'_ hehe (and if you don't, he's talking about __**sex**__)_

_This chapter's omake is dedicated to _**Nusku**_~ hope you enjoy it!_

----

"Yeah, I love it too." Lavi stopped in the hallway as he heard Allen talking inside his room. '_Is... Allen talking to himself?_' Lavi raised an eyebrow and peaked through the door, nodding to himself as he saw Allen was sprawled comfortably on his garish bed, listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. Lavi was about to walk away, his curiosity satisfied, but something Allen said caught his attention.

"Mmm and that feeling as you push your head in is amazing."

'_Eh?_' Lavi's eyebrows came together in confusion. Allen wasn't talking about _that_ was he? No... Not sweet, innocent, pure Allen walk-

"Well it was a little tight at first but after a moment I fit perfectly."

'_Say what?_' Lavi leaned in closer to the door, watching as Allen hugged himself and rolled over, smiling blissfully.

"Yeah, it was really hot, but afterwards you cool down pretty quickly." Lavi choked on air and grabbed his nose to stop the blood, quickly turning and running towards the bathroom as he missed Allen's last statement;

"I love clean laundry fresh from the dryer. It always makes putting on sweaters that much more comfortable, when they're already warm when you put them on you know?"

-----

AN: right, well hope you enjoyed that Mon ami~ anyway...

PLEASE REVIEW! (It will make me feel better)

PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLE (I might be able to write a new chapter of wolf pup if you do!)


	6. Chapter 6

Foster Hell 6

_AN: right! Well, here we all are! Chapter six already~ and I want to bow down to everyone who as reviewed! Over 70 reviews on 5 chapters is just so amazing for me! Thank you all so much! If I could find each and every one of you, I would fly to wherever you are and give you a giant Nella tackle hug and a basket of cookies! AND MUFFINS! And maybe some pie... but alas... I am poor and cannot afford it... ^^;_

_Oh snap did I just make myself look like a stalker?_

_ANYWAY __**I am looking for a beta for mild grammar corrections. **__If anyone is interested, drop me a review and I'll check out your beta profile~_

_Disclaimer:_ **I dun own this. I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~**

**----**

"_Looks like my little rabbit has found a new playmate... what do you think we should do about it?" he said in a deep baritone turning to the younger girl sitting beside him as she licked her lollypop thoughtfully._

"_Let's dig up something on him. I love exposing deep dark secrets."_

----

Allen really hadn't thought that two weeks would have passed so quickly. He had expected that school would drag on and on and on, because people would stay away from him because of his hair and eye. People here didn't seem to care about it though. He was friendly with many people and Lavi had introduced him to a lot of his friends. Daisha, Marie, Chaoji, Fou, Johnny and some fifth years (1) called Miranda and Krory. A lot of the teachers seemed to like him, with the exception of the mathematics teacher.

"Oi, idiot white boy. What is the answer to problem 5?" the red-haired demon ground out, sucking back a clear liquid from a water bottle that Allen suspected wasn't water.

"It's 79.746 Mr. Cross sir."

"Correct. Idiot."

"How am I an idiot? I got the answer right!" Lavi sighed from behind Allen; those two had been going at each other since day one...

"You're an idiot because I told you that you are. Deal with it. And if you can't, get the fuck out of my classroom." Allen huffed as Cross turned away and started writing a problem on the board to keep everyone occupied while he took a nap.

"Damn bastard... I bet I could beat him in poker if we played..."

"Allen... you do realise he is the on putting your math mark on your report card right?" the boy froze and turned around, giving Lavi a hard look.

"Yes, I know that. How anyone hired a guy like him as a teacher is beyond me though..."

"Well he's some kind of math genius or something apparently..."

"If he's a genius, why is he here? He can go be a jackass somewhere else." A chalk brush eraser hit Allen in the back of the head and he lost his balance, slamming his and Lavi's forehead together with a loud crack. They both cried out in pain and help their injured foreheads tenderly as Cross leered at them from the front of the room.

"Damn kids... pay a-fucking-ttention to my class."

"...Bastard." both teens muttered under their breath as they sat properly in their seats and started doing the question that Cross had oh so kindly left from them.

----

Lavi was pouting, and Allen wasn't quite sure why. The older boy had his chin rested on the cafeteria table, the floppy red hair that was characterized by its random curls and cowlicks hung over the edge if his regular headband and his bottom lip jutted out from underneath his wide, slightly watering emerald green eyes that had a kicked puppy quality to it. He whimpered as he saw Allen's eyebrow rise and made a whining animal noise as the second sliver brow rose to meet the first.

"What?" Lavi didn't reply, just made another whining sound.

"What is it Lavi? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I feel like it." Allen sighed in exasperation, biting down on his sandwich to chew thoughtfully.

"Why do you feel like it?"

"Because I do."

"And you're always giving me heck for avoiding questions..." Allen pouted and Lavi grinned, as he sat up.

"And now you see why! Doesn't it irritate you when someone won't answer your questions?"

"Sure it does, but that doesn't give me the right to pry into someone else's life."

"What about people who are supposed to be able to trust you and confide anything in you?"

"Are you saying I'm supposed to completely trust you after knowing you for two and a half weeks?"

"Not knowing me Allen! _Living in the same house as me._ There is a difference. We're supposed to support each other and all that jazz." Lavi leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and nodding wisely as Allen shook his head. Kanda was at some kind of kendo practice and Lenalee seemed to be deep in thought as she stared at the two boys as they talked.

"And I fully support you. But I don't need you knowing my past, its long and boring and I don't feel like talking about it."

"But Allen!"

"You know, you two would go great together in this doujinshi I'm making..." both boys turned to her in confusion.

"Doujinshi? What's that?" Allen tilted his head cutely and Lavi nodded, wondering what Lenalee was talking about as well.

"Well do you know what yaoi is?" Allen shook his head again, ignoring Lavi as he choked on his own breath, blushing bright red.

"Well yaoi is a relationship between to men in manga." Allen blushed, "And a Doujinshi is a fan or amateur made manga."

"Wh-what does that have to do with me and L-Lav-Lavi...?" Allen trailed off as everything sunk in and he jumped away from the table, his young face impossibly red.

"You- me... Lavi!? But... oh my god Lenalee!" Allen backed away from the smiling Chinese girl, "I thought you were the sane one!"

"I'm sane! But I like yaoi..."

"I didn't know that Lena! Why didn't you tell me? Which ones do you like?" Lavi leaned forward in interest as Allen stared at him in horror.

"Oh I love them all!" Lenalee squealed in joy as Lavi's green eye twinkled.

"No way! Me too!" he grinned and started talking excitedly about some yaoi anime or another as Allen just stared in shock.

"Y-you... like that kind of thing?" Lavi looked up at Allen in surprise, seemingly having forgotten the younger boy was even there.

"Well why not? It's not like I only like girls you know." Lavi laughed good naturedly, "I'm half gay~"

"Half gay!?"

"Yes, half gay. And the half that is gay is so incredibly gay that it makes loop Dee loops look straight." Kanda growled as he sat down at the table, still in his kendo uniform.

"B-b-b-b-but... he... I... I'm going now." and with that, the still red faced Allen turned on his heel and ran at top speed out of the busy cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" Lavi asked in confusion as he watched the white haired boy vanish around a corner.

"Maybe he's a homophobe." Kanda shrugged and Lavi looked down at his hands sadly.

"Oh... I hope not... I though he was finally starting to warm up to me..." Kanda snorted as Lavi flopped down on the table miserably, with a large pout.

"Well it's your own damn fault for telling him your bi."

"I thought he could tell..."

"Shows how much you pay attention."

"Guys, shut up. I need to write down my doujinshi idea!" Lenalee waved her hand dismissively as she scribbled things down in a notebook that had pictures of boys kissing all over it.

----

Allen leaned against a wall just outside the school, near the cafeteria (he didn't want to get lost) and thought about what he had just discovered about his foster brother, wondering why he felt so happy knowing that little bit of information.

"Oh god, don't tell me it's a crush..." Allen muttered to himself as he started thinking things over. He had only known Lavi for about two and a half weeks. He had liked the boy from the beginning in a plutonic kind of way. He was bi too, and had always had a thing for redheads... Allen groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation as he slid down the wall to sit on the soft grass as a cool wind blew, bringing with it the scent of the on coming winter.

"I can't believe it... I have a crush on him of all people..."

"Oh so you like guys too then?" Allen jumped about five feet in the air at Lavi's voice from beside him.

"L-Lavi?! Wh-when...?"

"I've told you before Allen, I'm pretty sneaky," he winked with a grin at the flustered boy as he blushed heatedly, "I'm glad you're not a homophobe, I was thinking you were when you ran off like that."

"O-oh, sorry... it just... you know you telling me you're bi too surprised me is all." Allen fidgeted nervously as sat a little distance away from Lavi, keeping his head down to cover his burning cheeks.

"Ah, only half gay then? Cool! I can point out sexy boys and girls to you! Usually I have to stand with girls to point out guys I like and guys to point out girls I like. It's quite annoying when you like both huh?"

"Ah, well, I wouldn't know... I usually keep my attractions to myself..." Lavi made a sound of acknowledgement before grinning wolfishly, setting off many alarm bells in Allen's head.

"So, who was it you were talking about? Who is your crush?"

"N-none of your b-bu-business!" Allen crossed his arms and looked away again, praying that Lavi wouldn't see the red in his cheeks.

He didn't think about his ears, which just so happened to be equally red.

"Aw, come on Allen, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like!"

"No! You don't need to tell me because I'm not going to tell you!"

"You're such a spoil sport Allen..."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are _too_."

"Am _not._"

The golden eyes of Tyki Mikk watched the two younger teens playfully bicker back and forth with half amusement and half annoyance.

"We'll see my little rabbit; how your new playmate will react to the things I've dug up on him..." the Portuguese high school senior smirked, his eyes never leaving their newly acquired target.

----

"Okay so let me get this straight... the damn moyashi is just as gay as_ you_!?" Kanda glared disbelievingly at Lavi from his bed, where the Japanese teen had been laying comfortably in until Lavi had barged into his room, grinning like the idiot he was.

"No, probably not, but he's bi! That's awesome!"

"Why would you care about that brat's orientation?"

"Well..."

"Oh for fucks sake Lavi, don't tell me you _like _him."

"Maybe..." Kanda sighed in frustration and annoyance.

"Alright, rules; you do not do anything sexual in front of me, or I will kill you both. You do not make any references to past sexual experiences, or I will kill you both. You do not touch in front of me, or-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill us both. Really Yuu... I'm probably not even going to pursue him. He's younger and besides, we live together you know? If we were to break up it would be awkward..." Lavi sighed sadly as he sat on the chair beside Kanda's desk and fiddled with the pen and papers scattered on the smooth wooden surface.

"Aren't you moving out as soon as you graduate?"

"Well yeah, but that's not for more than half a year Yuu-Chan... I don't want to start a relationship with a fifteen year old anyway... even if he is unbearably cute and mature and kind... err... I don't think he likes me like that anyway. He has a crush on someone else anyway."

"He does? Who?"

"Dunno. I just know he has one."

"How?"

"He was talking to himself as I was walking up to him and he was talking about having a crush on a guy... that's how I found out he was bent both ways like me!"

"Whatever, I don't care, just remember the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, do anything fun and you'll kill us." Lavi laughed as he walked out of Kanda's room and made his way down the hall.

----

The next day, Allen was digging through his locker before his first class, searching for his math notebook when he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. Discomfort made itself known as he glanced around the hallway, wondering who was staring at him in such a way. Gold met sliver and Allen's eyes widened.

Tyki Mikk, the popular senior was staring at him with a creepy smile and a calculating look in his eye. Allen had seen him around, but hadn't paid much mind to him, but he had heard girls talking about how sexy he is. Now that Allen was paying attention to him, he could see why they all thought the Portuguese teen was so hot, but that look in his eye almost scared Allen.

"Hey kid." The silver haired brit jumped in surprise as the much older teen was suddenly too close for comfort.

"Um... hello." Allen closed his locker, the notebook still unfound and moved away from that tall body, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can actually. I'm Tyki Mikk by the way."

"Allen walker, what do you need?"

"Well, you see Allen... I just need you to confirm some information for me." Allen shuttered as the smile on that hansom face stretched into an animalistic grin, and a sense of foreboding settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Information concerning what?"

"Your father's death." Allen's eyes widened and he stepped back as Tyki's strong hand gripped his wrist, "I believe we should discuss this somewhere private."

Allen nodded slowly and allowed the older teen to lead him down the hallway.

--CHAPTER END—

_AN: hahaha I just can't get enough of those cliffys! –Holds up shield to protect self from random flying objects- ^^; _

_Anyway, not much to say here, so without further delay..._

_OMAKE TIME!_

_Dedicated to.... –drum roll- _** KAYDAY! **_ :D j'adore es toi mon ami~_

----

Allen was sleeping in class and Reever looked pissed.

"Ah, Mr. Reever, don't wake him up yet, let me 'punish' him!" Lavi grinned mischievously as he produced a marker.

"Good idea Lavi. Go wild." The Australian teacher waved his hand with a small smile.

And go wild Lavi did.

Allen walked down the hallway after class rubbing his eyes as Lavi grinned from beside him.

"I can't believe I fell asleep... I'm surprised Mr. Wenham didn't wake me up..."

"Yeah me too." Lavi snickered and Allen glanced at him strangely.

"Lavi? Why are you laughing?"

"No reason~"

"Well, I'm going to head into the bathroom. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Sure thing Allen~" Lavi walked away from the unaware brit as he walked into the bathroom, but that walk was soon a dead sprint as Allen roared in anger.

"DAMN IT LAVI I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"

--END—

_AN: yes, that one is half assed, sorry. I'm tired and I want this chapter posted. Please forgive me Kay-Chan!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL! All you have to do is go to my profile! There is even a link at the top! SO PLEASE!!! I would really appreciate it!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Foster Hell 7

_AN: whoa! Chapter seven already!? :D I'm writing like lightning here~ hehe well I figured I couldn't leave you all hanging with a cliffy like that so yeah..._

_Disclaimer: _**I dun own this! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :) **

----

"_Information concerning what?"_

"_Your father's death." Allen's eyes widened and he stepped back as Tyki's strong hand gripped his wrist, "I believe we should discuss this somewhere private."_

_Allen nodded slowly and allowed the older teen to lead him down the hallway._

----

"Hey Allen... is something the matter? You've been acting off all day." Lavi poked the seemingly deep in thought Allen who jumped and dropped the sandwich he had been staring at.

"I'm sorry, what?" Allen looked up at Lavi in confusion and the older teen huffed.

"See, something _is_ wrong! You're not even paying attention to me!"

"Wh-what? No! Nothing is wrong! I'm fine!" Allen smiled nervously and waved his hands in dismissal, feeling sweat roll down the side of his face as Lavi's eye narrowed suspiciously.

"Okay, one thing I've learned about you in the time I've known you, is that if something is wrong you deny it. If there is nothing wrong you look confused. So spill it, what's going on?"

"Nothing Lavi, I don't know what you're talking about." Allen picked up his sandwich again and timidly starting eating.

"Well for one; you're eating a normal sized lunch," Lavi leaned closer to Allen with a smile, "For another, I've picked up on your nervous habits, and dude, you've been twitching so much I'm surprised you haven't tried to climb the nearest wall."

"I'm fine Lavi. Really. Nothing I can't handle."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. There is something wrong but no matter how much I poke and prod and be a total dick about trying to get you to tell me you're not going to." Allen tapped his chin thoughtfully with one finger before nodding with a happy smile.

"Yup~ that sounds about right."

"Well, as long as we're on the same page then." Lavi rolled his eye as Allen chuckled, tearing into his lunch with new energy and Lavi was glad to see that Allen seemed to have been cheered by his antics.

"Lavi, I am not, never have been and never will be on the same page as you." Allen grinned as Lavi raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because there is no way I will ever be as insane as you no matter how hard I try." Allen laughed at Lavi's mock hurt expression.

----

"Yes I know." Lavi stopped at Allen's door, frowning in confusion at the strange pitch of the younger brit's voice.

"No! No... Look I'm sorry I just need some more time..." '_Is Allen in some kind of trouble? He sounds desperate...'_ Lavi's frowned deepened as Allen's phone conversation continued.

"Please... don't tell anyone, I'll do whatever... WHAT? No! I won't do that! B-but- no, wait don't hang up!" Lavi peaked through the crack in the door to see Allen gripping the cordless phone tightly as he bit his lip, listening to the dial tone on the other end for a moment.

"Damn it..." Allen sat heavily, running his fingers through his hair stressfully, "What am I going to do...?" Lavi knocked on the door softly and the younger boy jumped.

"C-come in!" Allen winced slightly as Lavi's red hair and concerned green eye appeared in the doorway, "Ah... hello Lavi, can I help you with something?" Lavi stared at Allen intensely for a few moments, taking in the bags under his eyes and his paler than normal skin.

"Allen, are you in trouble?"

"N-no... why do you ask?"

"You look like hell and I overheard some of your conversation on the phone. If you need help Allen, we're all here for you... you don't have to keep everything on your shoulders."

"There is nothing wrong Lavi. Please leave, I need to start my homework." Allen stood and walked over to his backpack, turning his back to Lavi and praying the older boy wouldn't notice how his shoulders shook. A warm hand rested on Allen's shoulder and he tensed under the soft touch.

"Allen..."

"I'm fine. Get out." Allen hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but what else could he do? Lavi wouldn't stop unless Allen made it more than clear that he wouldn't say a word on the subject. The hand left his shoulder and Allen shivered slightly, wondering why he felt so cold all of a sudden.

"Whatever you say Allen." Lavi walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him before running down the hall. Allen listened to Lavi's fading footsteps and collapsed on his annoyingly cheerful bed, burying his face into the soft pillows.

"I'm sorry Lavi. I can't let you help me... you'll find out everything I don't want you to know if I do..."

----

Kanda glared up at Lavi as the redhead kicked open his door and slammed it shut behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing rabbit?" Kanda demanded as he minimized the motorcycle repair website he was on.

"Kanda, I need your help with something."

"You called me Kanda... what's going on?" the glare didn't leave the Japanese teen's face but Lavi could see the concerned glint in those midnight blue eyes.

"Allen is in some kind of trouble, but he won't tell me what and I need you to help me break into his room and find his journal."

"The sprout has a journal?"

"Yuu, he's British and half gay. Of course he has a journal." Lavi stared at Kanda for a moment, before cracking a small grin as the older teen rolled his eyes.

"And why do you think that stealing his journal will accomplish anything?"

"Well, even if he doesn't have anything written about whatever trouble he's in we'll be able to learn a little more about him!" Kanda sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache.

"Lavi, do you remember the time that you stole and read Lenalee's diary?"

"Yeah."

"What happened when she caught you putting it back?"

"I... um... I don't really remember..." Lavi scratched his head as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"That's because Lenalee kicked you in the head so hard you were out cold for two days." Kanda deadpanned and Lavi blinked in shock.

"She did?!"

"I'm also pretty sure she caused some of that brain damage that makes you such a god damned retard." Lavi pouted and crossed his arms.

"You're so mean Yuu... are you going to help me or not?"

"No, and I'm going to tell Lenalee and Koumi not to help you either."

"But Yuu!"

"I'm not going to tell the sprout what you're up to though. If he is stupid enough to write shit like that down it's his own fault." Lavi considered this and smiled, nodding.

"Thanks Yuu! I wouldn't have gone to Lenalee or Koumi anyway... Lenalee would worry and try to talk to Allen, which will get her no where, and Koumi would try to torture it out of him..."

"How are you going to get it?"

"I'll just wait until he goes out and I'll sneak into his room and find it."

"What if you don't find it?"

"Then... I'll try again after he goes to sleep."

"And if he wakes up?"

"He won't."

"Idiot, think things through! The reason Lenalee caught you is because you went in there with a half baked plan and you screwed yourself over!" Kanda growled.

"I know, I know, but I'm smarter than I was then." Kanda snorted and Lavi gave him a meaningful look before continuing, "I'm not going to get caught."

"Whatever you say rabbit."

----

Lavi was laying in his bed, going over his plan to kidnap Allen's journal when his sharp ears picked up a sound that shouldn't be there at 2 am on a Friday night.

Footsteps, but not just anyone's footsteps; Allen's footsteps. The redhead sat up and strained his ears, noting the slightly hurried sound of Allen's gentle steps.

"What is he doing up so late?" Lavi muttered to himself, silently climbing out of bed and pulling on the crumpled pair of jeans by his desk. He heard Allen's steps getting further away so he grabbed the first sweater he could find and slipped out of his room and into the hall. Lavi walked soundlessly behind Allen, keeping just out of sight as he followed the quiet noises Allen made as he walked through the house.

Lavi's confusion turned to worry as Allen exited the house, unaware of the older teen following him. They walked towards their school, Lavi taking care to keep Allen in his sight and Allen taking care to walk so fast he was practically running.

"Hello boy." Allen froze and turned to where the silky voice came from. Lavi hid around the corner of a building and peered towards the younger boy, looking for the voice that had stopped him in his tracks.

"Wh-where are you?" Allen called, looking around the abandoned school parking lot nervously.

"Right here Allen." Lavi's eye widened in shock as Tyki Mikk stepped out of the shadows and approached Allen.

"Have you thought about our little deal?" he purred as he invaded Allen's personal space, running a finger along Allen's pale jaw.

"I won't do it." Allen growled, backing away from the Portuguese teen.

"Then I'm going to have to tell everyone I know about your father and uncle, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"You can't do this!" Allen's fists clenched in anger as he glared, "Blackmail is illegal!"

"Blackmail...?" Lavi whispered leaning forward to hear better.

"I thought you weren't hiding anything, how is it blackmail if you have no problem telling anyone about it?"

"I..." Allen tried to defend himself, but Tyki pounced as his voice faltered.

"You want to keep the rabbit boy from knowing just how dear old dad died, and how your wonderful uncle abandoned you then you're just going to have to do as I say." Allen looked down and bit his lip before nodding slowly.

"I knew you would see it my way. _Boy_." Tyki smirked as he tilted Allen's head back and crashed their lips together, ignoring Allen as he struggled to get away.

--CHAPTER END—

_AN: -author gets shot for yet another cliffy- ha-ha, sorry guys, but I just find them sooooo amusing~ _

_A~NYWAY this Omake is dedicated to.... –drum roll- _**Aion Laven Walker!**

----

A thirteen year old Lavi sat in his younger foster sister's room with a huge grin on his face.

"Oooooh so... Lenalee likes Johnny Morrison eh? Ehehehe I can't wait to tell him..." the redheaded boy cackled to himself as he went back to reading the eleven year old girl's diary.

"So many wonderful secrets... so little time..." Lavi giggled as he turned the page, so absorbed in his reading that he didn't hear the door open.

"Lavi? What are you- is... that my diary?" the young teen froze and turned around slowly, his one green eye wide with fear as he looked down at the book still clutched in his hand.

"Umm... no?"

"Lavi..." the Chinese girl growled, advancing on the older boy.

"I'M SORRY!" Lavi jumped onto Lenalee's bed and bounced around the furious girl before racing out of her room.

"HAHA LENALEE LIKES JOHNNY! LENALEE LIKES JOHNNY! LENALEE LIKES- GAH!" Lenalee had caught up with Lavi much quicker than he had thought she would,-who knew someone could but in rollerblades so fast?- and leapt in the air, delivering a well placed and rather damaging kick to the older boy's head.

Kanda walked around the corner and blinked in slight surprise for a moment, looking down at the now unconscious Lavi and up at the fuming Lenalee before he shook his head and walked away.

"Idiot Lavi."

--OMAKE END—

_AN: ^^ well that's it for this chapter my dear readers!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

Foster Hell 8

_AN: hmm... I guess my one shots suck or something because I never seem to get many reviews on them... –shrugs- oh well, whatever. I like how many I'm getting on this story, but if any of you, my dear readers, would be so kind as to check out some of the one shots I have in 'something with puppies' I would be eternally grateful~_

_Disclaimer_: **I DUN OWN THIS! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :) **

----

"_I knew you would see it my way. __Boy__." Tyki smirked as he tilted Allen's head back and crashed their lips together, ignoring Allen as he struggled to get away._

----

Kanda instantly noticed that breakfast on this particular Saturday morning was not as it should be. For one it was unnaturally silent, considering both Allen and Lavi were sitting at the table.

For another thing, Allen wasn't eating unholy amounts of food.

Lenalee seemed equally unnerved by the situation, but Lavi was just staring at Allen with an intense look on his face as he ate his breakfast mechanically. Kanda raised an eyebrow and took his regular seat at the table beside Lenalee who gave him a questioning look. Kanda shrugged almost unnoticeably and the younger girl sighed before watching her other two 'brothers' as they sat in silence.

Lavi couldn't believe he had actually seen what he had. That bastard Tyki... what could be possibly know about Allen that Lavi didn't? How could he have found out before Lavi what Allen was trying so desperately to hide? Maybe Allen had given in to Tyki so quickly because he actually liked Tyki and whatever Tyki knew was just unneeded leverage... The thoughts spinning around the redheaded teen's mind only served to irritate him more and the intense stare turned into an all out glare that Allen continued to be oblivious to. The younger boy abruptly pushed his partially eaten bowl of porridge away and stood with a sigh.

"I... I'm not feeling well... I'm going to lie down for a while." Allen walked out of the kitchen without another word, ignoring the stares from his foster family as he did.

"What did you do rabbit?" Kanda demanded, sending Lavi a sharp glare.

"I didn't do anything Yuu, but I know who did."

"And that would be...?"

"Someone who I am going to handle. Don't worry about it." Kanda was surprised to hear the anger in the normally goofy teen's voice; sure Kanda would admit he was a little protective over Allen, if only because Lenalee and Lavi had taken a liking to the brat, but Lavi was furious about something.

Lavi just didn't get that angry unless he had a damn good reason to.

"Rabbit..."

"Its fine Kanda." There was a moment of shocked silence before Lenalee cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Umm, Lavi if something is wrong..."

"Please just drop it Lenalee. I've got it covered."

"Stop it Lavi!" the redhead turned to Lenalee and was surprised to see the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You're acting like you used to! Don't shut us out! We can help you!" Lavi blinked in surprise before smiling reassuringly.

"Sorry Lenalee, but this is something I have to work out with Allen. I don't want to get you or Yuu involved with it until I know all the details okay?"

"Lavi..." Lenalee faltered and looked down at her hands for a moment, worry written clearly on her face.

"Don't worry about it Lenalee! Big brother Lavi has things all under control!" Lavi plastered a grin onto his face and Lenalee sighed, nodding slowly.

"Alright Lavi, I trust you... go help Allen okay?"

"You got it Lena-lady~!" Lavi stood and walked out of the kitchen with a grin as he waved over his shoulder. The redhead sighed heavily as soon as the kitchen door swung shut and he ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Of course... helping Allen is easier said than done..."

----

"Why me?" Allen whispered to himself, staring at his heart covered ceiling.

"After everything... a jerk like Tyki is using me and I can't do anything about it... I must have been a serial killer in a past life or something because I don't know what I could have done in this life to deserve this kind of thing..." Allen rolled over and stared blankly at the pink walls of his room, not even registering any hatred towards them like he normally did. Every part of his mind was focused on trying to find a way out of the horrible situation he had found himself in.

A gentle knock on the door startled Allen out of his thoughts and he sighed miserably, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"Allen? Can I come in?" The white haired teen groaned as Lavi's voice came from the other side of his door. Lavi was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I would really rather you didn't..."

"Well, I'm going to anyway." Allen sighed as the door opened and Lavi slipped in, gently shutting it behind him.

"Look Lavi, I'm really not feeling well..."

"That's why I figured you would want some company!" Lavi smiled and crossed the room, hopping onto Allen's bed and sitting cross legged at the end.

"I would really rather be alone..."

"Too bad~" Lavi grinned for a moment before sizing Allen up. The younger boy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and sighed. A moment of silence passed.

"Okay, why are you really here?" Allen asked quietly as he sat up, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Lavi chuckled lightly and leaned against the back board, smiling as his green eye locked with Allen's.

"Well, I want to know what's wrong..."

"There isn't anything wrong!"

"... And I'm not leaving until you tell me." there was a moment of silent surprise.

"Come again?"

"I am not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong."

"And if there is nothing to tell?"

"Well, I guess I'm going to be in here with you until there is something wrong then eh?" Allen sighed in frustration and ran his hand over his face.

"Look, Lavi, seriously. Go away. I am not in the mood to deal with this, I'm fine. There is absolutely nothing wro-"

"Then what was that little meeting with Tyki about last night?" Allen froze, and looked up at Lavi with wide eyes.

"Wh-what...? How do you know about that?" Allen's jaw clenched as he swallowed nervously.

"I couldn't sleep last night and I heard you leaving your room, so I figured I would follow you around the house in case you got lost. Of course, I wasn't expecting you to go outside, walk to the school parking lot and get basically molested by Tyki Mikk."

"You had no right to follow me!"

"And you had no business being out that late. Therefore I have every right to trail behind and make sure you're okay!"

"I can handle it myself Lavi! You don't need to look out for me like I'm some kid!" Allen jumped off the bed and started pacing his room irritably. A million thoughts ran through Allen's head as Lavi stood to lean against his bedpost with his arms crossed.

"Really? It seemed to me that Tyki knows something about you and is blackmailing you with it. That doesn't really seem like a 'handled' situation."

"I have it under control."

"Allen, I'm trying to help you damn it! If you're in trouble with this guy then just tell me what's going on and we can find a way out of it!" Lavi was getting frustrated; no matter how hard he tried Allen was shutting him out just like always. He didn't want to see Allen in a tough situation and Lavi knew first hand how difficult dealing with someone like Tyki was.

"I... I don't need help. Just stay out of it Lavi, its none of your concern!"

"Not my concern? Of course it's my 'concern'! Allen, do you honestly expect me to sit by and just let that bastard black mail you?"

"Why do you even care?!" Allen was sick of this interrogating, it was doing nothing but damage the friendship he had with Lavi.

"Because I care about you Allen and I don't want to see you get hurt!" they stood facing each other, panting slightly from the near yelling they had been doing. Allen's face fell and he broke their eye contact, turning his face away from Lavi as he spoke quietly/

"Why though? Why would you even bother with someone like me? No one has ever cared about me except my father." Allen spat out his words bitterly, cursing himself as his voice cracked.

"Well obviously someone else does, because I'm standing right here aren't I?" Lavi smiled as Allen looked at him suspiciously, gauging the sincerity behind his words.

"I can handle things on my own Lavi... please don't get involved."

"Allen..." Lavi stared at the younger boy helplessly for a moment, before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Allen, what could be so bad that you won't talk to me about it? I'm not here to judge you, and I'm trying to help you get out of a bad situation. Why won't you just let me help?"

"Because you wouldn't understand! No one would."

"Allen, you don't know if I would or not until you let me in!"

"How could you possibly know what its like to see the person you hold closest to you die in front of you!?" Allen shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the images that flashed in front of his eyes. The broken glass of the windshield, the twisted body of the car, the blood- oh god the _blood_-

"Because that has happened to me too Allen." Lavi's voice was sad and gentle, and Allen looked up at him with a tortured expression.

How could he smile as he said something like that?

"Wha...?"

"Remember that house explosion I told you about Allen?" Lavi waited for Allen to nod before continuing, "My mother was standing in the front door, calling me in for dinner, my father was just inside at the kitchen table. There was a big boom and the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room with my grandfather there to tell me that I was an orphan. I was only six Allen... then when I was ten gramps was diagnosed with lung cancer from all the smoking he did and he died six months later, just after my eleventh birthday. I know it's not the same as what happened to you, but I know what its like to lose everything. I know what it feels like and I've been able to pick myself up after all that crap."

"Lavi... I..." Allen bit his lip and looked away, "I... I'm scared to tell you..."

"Why?" there was nothing but honest curiosity in Lavi's voice and Allen took a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

"B-because... it was my fault... my father died..."

--CHAPTER END—

_AN: oh god I am just so damn evil! Why do I love making you all suffer with these cliffys? I'm just an evil genius or something. (HAHA as if...)_

_Oh and back in chapter 6, I forgot to explain a (1) that I put in, so here it is~_

_(1) Okay well, I'm my school there are people who come back for a fifth year of high school to get the credits they need for university or college. Lol this kind of thing is also called a 'victory lap'... poor saps... having the take an entire extra year of school... I would absolutely hate that... though I'm thinking about doing to anyway... –shrug- it looks good on a university application..._

A~NYWAY this chapter's omake is dedicated to... **D. Gray Man Sorrow Invoked** :D yay!!!!

----

Lavi set a huge paint can down in front of Allen as he did his homework at the kitchen table.

"... Lavi?"

"Yes Allen?"

"What is this?"

"This? Why, this is a can of paint Allen~"

"I can see that Lavi. Why did you just put it on top of my history homework?"

"Well, you see we are going to paint your room today Allen! A boy having a pink room is a big no-no."

"... Lavi, this paint is yellow."

"And your point is...?"

"Isn't yellow just as girly as pink?"

"Of course not Allen! Yellow is a very manly colour!" Lavi struck a pose and Allen rolled his eyes, pushing the large can off of his homework and picking his pencil up.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll stick to pink. At least then it won't be so bright in my room in the middle of the night I won't be able to sleep."

"Awww but Allen..."

"If you like yellow so much, why don't you paint your own room yellow?"

"... I don't know why but you just gave me a great idea Allen!"

"God help us all." Lavi pouted as Allen absentmindedly scratched the side of his face before skipping down the hall with his large can of yellow paint.

Two hours later, Kanda's enraged yell could be heard for miles around.

"WHO THE _**FUCK**_ PAINTED A GOD DAMN SMILEY FACE ON MY BEDROOM WALL!?"

--OMAKE END—

_AN: lol that was amusing... _

_PLEASE REVIEW~_


	9. Chapter 9

Foster Hell 9

_AN: OMFG!!! I LOVE YOU ALL~ 22 reviews on one chapter?!? –Glomps every reader/reviewer out there- THANK YOU! _

_Je t'aime mes chers lecteurs!! MERCI! MERCI!_

_Oh and on a side note, I have decided that there will be no lemons. Maybe a lime, but a lemon would be out of place in this story... so... yeah... sorry! No porneh goodness for you... :(_

_Oh and I just want to point out something that confused me greatly... okay umm... on the story traffic page thing... chapter four and six have the same amount of hits... and five has more... so... did some of you skip chapter five or something? Because that is the only reason Nella can think of for having it like that..._

_Disclaimer: _**I DUN OWN THIS! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :) **

----

"_B-because... it was my fault... my father died..."_

----

Lavi froze, eye wide in confusion and shock. Sweet, kind, gentle Allen Walker was to blame for his father's death? '_No... There is just no way... I refuse to believe that just yet.'_

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing. I have to go, someone is expecting me..." Allen pushed his way around Lavi and had gotten all the way to the door before a hand caught his wrist.

"Allen. There is no way in hell I am letting you walk out of this room without some kind of explanation." There was a moment of tense silence before Allen's soft words floated gently through the still air.

"There is nothing to explain. I am to blame for my father's death. That's it."

"Damn it Allen, that isn't it and you know it. Why would you even think that? What happened?" Allen's whole body tensed and Lavi could almost smell the indecision on him. Allen had come a long way in a short amount of time to have opened up this much but Lavi got the feeling that if he let the boy go now, nothing he ever said would get through to Allen.

"I... I was in a car accident... one month and three weeks ago." Allen took a deep breath and turned to look Lavi in the eye. He was sick of lying and if he just gave up and told Lavi, then maybe he could make Tyki leave him alone.

"A car accident?" Allen's stormy eyes dropped to the ground and he nodded slowly, fear and apprehension filling him as he forced himself to speak.

"We... Mana and I were driving to visit that uncle of mine... we had been talking and laughing and listening to old music on the radio like we always did on long car rides... but... there was a flash of red and... And it all just happened so fast... if he had been watching the road instead of listening to me talk..." Allen's voice broke and his shoulders sagged and he shut his eyes tightly, doing his best to keep the painful memories at bay.

"Allen, that wasn't anymore your fault than my house exploding was mine. You can't blame yourself for it." Lavi reached out to Allen, attempting to pull him into an embrace but the younger boy backed away, shaking his head with almost violent force.

"My... my uncle... he came to see me in the h-hospital after... and... h-he said he... he said it was my fault his b-brother was dead! He blamed me, and he said that... if I had never come into his life, Mana would still be alive... he... blamed me, why would he do that if I wasn't at fault?"

"Because he was obviously a sick bastard! Allen, it wasn't your fault! Don't beat yourself up over something that was out of your control..." Lavi trailed off, and the room fell into silence as Allen's face went through several emotions. Anger, confusion, fear, pain, and then... nothing.

"I have to go Lavi." Before Lavi could stop him, Allen had thrown open the door and bolted from the room. The redhead stood in the horridly decorated room for a moment in shock before taking off down the hall way, calling Allen's name. He couldn't hear Allen's footsteps, didn't know which direction Allen had gone, didn't even know if Allen was still in the house yet he kept running through the halls, searching frantically for the younger boy. Lavi ran around a corner blindly and collided with another body.

"What the fuck rabbit?" Lavi sat up rubbing his head as the enraged Japanese teen glared icy daggers at him.

"Ah, sorry Yuu, have you seen Allen?"

"The moyashi? Yeah why?" Kanda stood raising an eyebrow in confusion as Lavi jumped up eagerly.

"Great! Where was he?"

"He was on his way out when I was getting back on Mugen, running like the demons from hell were chasing him."

"Shit, which way did he go when he left?"

"Towards the school, wh- fuck, Lavi! What are you doing?" Kanda had found himself dragged down the hall towards the door.

"I need your help Yuu, Tyki fucking Mikk is blackmailing Allen and I think Allen went to meet with him. He said something about meeting with someone earlier and the school is where they met before."

"Yeah so?" Kanda sighed, making a mental note to brutally murder Lavi with something sharp and painful at a later time.

"I need you to give me a ride. My truck's breaks are shot and I need to get there fast." Lavi threw open the door to the garage and flicked on the light.

"I know you won't let me barrow Mugen so you're just going to have to drive me."

"Che, fine. But only because Tyki Mikk is the scum of the universe." Kanda rolled his eyes as he mounted his bike, "And you're going to pay for the fucking gas, god damn dipshit."

"Sure, whatever, lets go." Lavi climbed on behind him and hung on for dear life as Kanda kick started the bike and took off, going faster than Lavi thought healthy.

Damn Kanda and his speed demon tendencies.

----

Running that far had helped Allen clear his head a bit and he was thankful for that. Facing a bastard like Tyki when so stressed was not a good thing. The white haired brit stopped in the parking lot of his school and panted, leaning his weight on his knee's as he caught his breath. A sudden shiver ran up his spine and Allen straightened, looking around wearily for the last person he wanted to see.

"Why hello Allen..." the younger teen jumped as Tyki's smooth voice purred into his ear, and he stumbled a few steps away before turning to face the bane of his current existence.

"Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Tyki smirked in amusement as Allen shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Never mind. Why did you ask me to come here?" Allen was dreading the answer but he was proud that he was able to keep his voice from shaking.

"Well, I figured we should go over a few things..." the smirk widened as the nervously look on Allen's face intensified.

"I don't think it matters anymore."

"Oh? And why is that?" Tyki started advancing on Allen, who stepped back, keeping the distance between himself and the older male.

"Because I'm not going to let you push me around anymore. I told Lavi about my dad, so you have nothing to hang over my head. Just leave me alone and we don't have to speak again." Allen's back hit a brick wall as Tyki's eyes widened in shock before narrowing.

"I'm sorry Allen dear but you cannot back you that easily." In a flash, Tyki had the distance between Allen and himself crossed and he grabbed the smaller boy's wrists and he put his hands up to defend himself, pinning them above his head with one hand.

"Let me go!" Allen struggled violently against Tyki, but the Portuguese teen had a good 20 pounds on him and used the weight to his advantage.

"Sorry boy, but I won't until I get what I want." Tyki's free hand grabbed Allen's chin and he pressed their lips together forcefully, ignoring Allen's struggles.

'_No! Get off me you asshole!_' Allen mentally screamed, shuttering in disgust as a tongue probed at his mouth, demanding entrance that Allen wasn't about to give. Tyki broke the kiss and glared for a moment before punching Allen in the stomach with the hand that had been holding his chin. Allen wheezed as he felt the air whooshing from his lungs and he coughed, slumping forward as he tried to catch his breath.

"You don't get any say in this Allen. Just shut up and accept it." Tyki growled, slamming Allen against the wall again and wrapping the hand that wasn't pinning his slender wrists above their heads around Allen's pale neck, he crushed his mouth against Allen's, taking advantage of the boy's attempts at breathing.

'_I can't breath! Get off! Let me go!_' Allen's vision started going fuzzy as the lack of oxygen got to him. His body started going limp as Tyki's hand tightened further and Allen struggled weakly as he tried to escape Tyki's grasp.

'_Please... someone... Lavi... help me..._'

Allen was so far gone, the roar of a motorcycle didn't even register before blackness took over his vision and he slipped into a warm, painless sleep.

----

"ALLEN!" Lavi bellowed as he jumped off Mugen as Kanda ground to a halt in the school parking lot. Tyki half turned in surprise as the redhead charged, landing a punch to the Portuguese teen's jaw. Stumbling backwards with a startled curse, Tyki released Allen who slid to the ground below him, unconscious.

"Allen, hey, Allen!" Lavi knelt beside the half dead teen and checked his pulse, wincing at the already forming bruises. There was a weak beat against Lavi's fingers but no breath left Allen's chest. Without hesitation, Lavi brought his hands together and down on Allen's chest, pumping three times before leaning down and sealing his mouth over Allen's as he breathed life back into him. Lavi pulled back, preparing to repeat the process when Allen coughed violently and sucked in a pained breath.

"Stupid brat can't even take a real kiss I guess." Tyki scoffed carelessly as Lavi turned to glare daggers at him.

"You choked him until he passed out. I don't really think that counts as a real kiss." Lavi stood, cracking his knuckles threateningly as he turned to Tyki fully.

"Yuu, take care of Allen, I want to beat the shit out of this guy."

"Fuck off. As if I would take care of the moyashi. This bastard deserves a good beating and there is no way you'll be able to do it properly."

"Ouch Yuu, but I suppose some of your samurinja skills could come in handy..."

"Fuck you Cyclops." Kanda grinned savagely as they advanced on Tyki, who was starting to sweat.

"I really don't think that-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think Mikk. Be prepared to get your ass handed to you." Lavi growled, lunging forward and hitting Tyki in the stomach.

"You're not getting out of this one you bastard."

----

The first thing Allen was aware of as he woke was voices that were keeping him from getting the restful sleep he so desperately wanted.

"So Allen is going to be alright?"

"Yes, he is going to be fine Lavi. Relax. We'll call the police about Tyki when he wakes up. For now just let the poor boy sleep, he's been through a lot."

"Right. Okay, thanks Koumi." There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Allen cracked open his eyes, wincing at the light. He had a headache the size of china and his throat felt like he had tried to swallow razorblades, followed by a hearty helping of broken glass. Allen groaned and brought his hand up to cover his eyes, wincing as his throat burned.

"Allen!? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, but I really wish I wasn't... what happened? I haven't felt like this since... ever..." Allen rasped out, wincing again as air passed over his sensitive vocal cords. Uncovering his eyes, Allen looked around, noting that he was in his own room and that Lavi was standing beside his bed with a worried expression.

"What do you remember?"

"Going to meet Tyki, him... molesting me... then... nothing. I blacked out." Allen gingerly rubbed his neck, grimacing as he ran his fingers over the over heated flesh of the bruises.

"Well Yuu and I showed up just after that I guess. We beat the hell out of Tyki after I made sure you were alive and breathing." Allen smiled gratefully at Lavi, sitting up with a little difficulty.

"Thanks for that... I thought for sure I was done..." Allen sighed, turning away from Lavi with a distant look in his eyes, "Though I suppose it's not the first time..."

"Allen..." he turned to Lavi, as the redhead sat on the bed beside him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"L-Lavi?"

"God I'm glad you're okay... you had me worried sick you know!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to stress you..."

"Its not your fault Allen... nothing was your fault..."

"..." Allen tensed in Lavi's embrace, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Allen?" Lavi pulled back with a confused look in his eye as Allen looked away from him.

"If I had just... come clean about everything with my father... none of this would have happened... I'm sorry..."

"No worries Allen," Lavi grinned, ruffling the snowy locks on Allen's head affectionately, "I'm sure had you known Tyki would have done something so drastic, you would have been able to prevent it. Now, you get some rest okay? I'll come back in a few hours with something to fill the beast." Lavi chuckled, poking Allen's stomach playfully and dodging a good natured punch from Allen. The redhead stood and grinned at Allen, before leaning down and laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well Allen, I'll see you in a few hours~" Lavi quickly made his retreat, leaving a blushing Allen behind him in the pink room.

--CHAPTER END—

_AN: Well, there you have it everyone~ a nice, long juicy chapter~ ^^ I'm not feeling to well today, so sorry, no omake... but the extra chapter length makes up for it right? ^^; _

_PLEASE REVIEW~ EVEN THOUGH I'M EVIL AND LEAVE LOTS OF CLIFFYS~_


	10. Chapter 10

Foster Hell 10

_AN: hello again my wonderful readers~ ^^ Nella is back and although she isn't feeling so hot, she keeps writing! Gah, I hate the dentist... I had to go yesterday and my mouth hurts really badly, so I decided to write a little to take my mind off the pain... ^^; enjoy!_

Disclaimer: **I DUN OWN D. GREY MAN. I only use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :) **

----

"_Sleep well Allen, I'll see you in a few hours~" Lavi quickly made his retreat, leaving a blushing Allen behind him in the pink room._

----

"What the hell was that about?" Allen muttered to himself, his pale cheeks burning as he lay down. Lavi didn't... _like_ him... not like that anyway... though he did go to awfully long lengths to help Allen out of a tough spot, and he had been relentless about getting Allen to open up to him... and he had just kissed him, on the forehead sure but... it had almost felt like his lips had rested on Allen's forehead for just a little longer than necessary... almost like Lavi had been trying to speak through such sweet contact. Allen sighed and rolled over, dismissing the thought as he began to fall asleep again.

"As if he would like me back anyway..." Allen mumbled sadly as the gentle embrace of sleep overcame him.

----

"Yuu-Chan..." Lavi whimpered pitifully as he picked himself up from the floor of Kanda's bedroom, "You didn't have to punch me you know..."

"Yeah well next time you're telling me about how you kissed someone, _don't fucking demonstrate!_" Kanda roared, rubbing his forehead in disgust.

"But Yuu..."

"Fuck off! Gah, I thought you weren't going to start a relationship with the damn moyashi, why this all of a sudden?" Kanda growled, glaring down at Lavi as he sat up and grinned.

"Well, just because I am not planning on pursuing him doesn't mean I can't indulge myself in a little bit of love does it?"

"So you have no problem with leading him on?" Lavi blinked, looking thoughtful as he considered Kanda's words.

"I don't think a kiss to the forehead would be considered leading him on... besides, if he makes a move, I may or may not consider not following my own intent and maybe dating him."

"... Fuck you and your double negatives." Kanda scoffed as Lavi laughed.

"Well, if your tiny samurinja brain didn't understand, I basically said, if Allen makes the first move I might just end up dating him~"

"And you think that dating your so called brother is normal?"

"Well one I've known him for like, three weeks so its not like we've got this deep brotherly bond. We didn't grow up together so it's not like it would be if I was to date you," Lavi dodged a flying pair of scissors, courtesy of Kanda Yuu before continuing, "And I'm moving out soon anyway, so we won't be living together for much longer."

"Whatever rabbit, but if you fuck up a relationship with him, you've just about fucked yourself over for life. No way Koumi will be happy with his foster sons humping each other in his house, and coming home for Christmas will be awkward as hell. Who would want to visit with an Ex during the holidays?"

"Well, that's why I'm going to let Allen make the first move. I don't want to pressure him into anything. Even if it doesn't work out with us dating, I can stay friends with Allen, he's a good guy. He wouldn't let something like that ruin family gatherings and neither would I."

"Whatever, I don't care. Just don't fucking do anything... _Yaoi_ in front of me. I swear to god I will kill you if you do." Kanda cracked his knuckles threateningly as Lavi smiled sheepishly, scooting backwards a little.

"Right... I'll keep that in mind Yuu-Chan..."

"Che, don't call me by my first name asshole."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Oh geez, I better go get some food for Allen! See you later Yuu~" Lavi jumped up and left the room with a wave as Kanda rolled his eyes, picking up the motorcycle repair manual he had been reading.

----

"Oooh Allen~ I've brought my offering to the beast~ can I keep my first born child now?" Lavi sing songed as he pushed open the door to Allen's bedroom, "Oh, he's still sleeping..." Lavi smiled, setting the tray heaped with food down on the desk near the window. Allen's face was serene as he slept, the feather soft bangs falling delicately in his eyes and he breathed softly. The angelic image was ruined though, but the now fading bruises that adorned his slender neck. Just seeing those marks pissed Lavi off all over again and he wanted to go smack Tyki around some more for touching Allen, even though Allen wouldn't have approved.

With a sigh, Lavi pulled up the desk chair and plopped down in front of Allen, leaning forward so one elbow rested on the bed while his other hand twirled Allen's soft white locks around a finger.

"Geez you're cute Allen, did you know that?" Lavi giggled at the sleeping teen, who snored lightly in response. Lavi turned away from Allen, reaching for the glass of water he had brought, his leg bumped against the bedside table, knocking the small pile of books on top of it over.

"Oh bugger..." the redhead grumbled, bending over to pick up the dropped items.

"Hello! What's this?" as a plain leather bound notebook found its way into Lavi's grasp and he peaked inside, grinning as he saw Allen's neat handwriting filling the pages.

"Aha, jackpot! And I wasn't even looking for his journal... just proves how awesome I am I guess..." Lavi grinned, opening to the most recent pages and skimming over them.

_Hmmm, I'm kinda hungry... I wonder if Koumi will have anything in the kitchen that is edible... I don't want to accidentally eat something weird again. _

"Blah, blah, blah..." Lavi muttered, skipping through to the next page for more interesting reading material.

_Damn Tyki, the bastard! I have every right to keep things like how my father died to myself! I don't need pity, I don't want it and I will not stand getting it. How the hell did he even find out? I mean, I heard through the grapevine that he is part of the super rich Noah family, but to have found out about Mana he would have had to hire a private detective or something! I mean, I lived all the way on the other side of the country and it was normal for that time of year for there to have been a car accident on that stretch of highway..._

"Ah Allen, if you would have said something..." Lavi sighed, shaking his head before skimming to the page that was apparently written a few hours ago.

_Lavi kissed me. I mean, it wasn't on the mouth... but... it was still lip-to-skin contact so it has to count for something right? I wonder if he likes me back... but... nothing good ever really happens to me so I really shouldn't get my hopes up too high... _

Lavi blinked, reread the passage, slapped himself a few times, reread the passage again, rubbed his eye and reread the passage _again_ before grinning stupidly.

"Oh my freaking Jesus! He likes me too?!" Lavi's eye snapped up as Allen mumbled something and started to wake. With a panicked half squeak, Lavi stuffed the notebook back into place and turned back to Allen as his sliver eyes slid open, fogged up by sleep.

"Mmm, I smell food..." the redhead laughed as Allen sat up groggily and looked around his room.

"Lavi...?"

"How did you sleep Allen?" Lavi asked, handing the still half asleep boy some dango.

"Good..." Allen yawned, stuffing the food into his mouth and chewing the poor dumpling almost violently.

"Ah, that's good, how does your neck feel?" a gentle finger prodded the abused flesh and Allen winced, pushing Lavi's hand away with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Still sore, but not as bad..."

"That's good, everyone will be glad to hear that you are recovering..." Allen smiled and nodded, blushing lightly as Lavi ruffled his hair affectionately, "But like they say, you can never keep a good bean down- OW!" Allen's fist connected with Lavi's jaw and the redhead was knocked off the chair, and into the nightstand, sending the books he had just picked up tumbling to the floor again.

"That wasn't very nice Allen..."

"You deserved it, idiot Lavi." Allen huffed, flicking his bangs out of his eyes as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Why, because I called you a bean?" Lavi grinned as Allen kneeled down beside him and started picking up the books.

"Yes! Don't call me that, my name is Allen damn it!" one of the hard cover books was thrown and it hit Lavi in the face with a loud thump.

"Ow! Alright, alright, Allen! Geez, take a chill pill will yah?" Allen replaced the books to their rightful positions and took a seat on his bed as Lavi pulled himself back onto the chair, grumbling good naturedly as he rubbed his nose. They stared at each other for a moment, both wanting to say something but unsure of how to start.

"Umm, Lavi?" Allen broke the silence uneasily.

"Yes?"

"I... umm, I wanted to thank you... for trying so hard... I must have been a real prick about keeping things to myself huh?"

"Yeah you were, but don't worry about it, because I know first hand how it is. Reliving bad memories by talking about them isn't fun, so it takes a little extra prodding to get them out, but... don't you feel better now?" Allen smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, I still appreciate how hard you tried to help me out. It... Means a lot to me." Allen blushed lightly, hoping he didn't sound like a girl, and looked at his hands to hide the pink in his cheeks. A warm hand covered his own and Allen peaked up at Lavi through his bangs, slight confusion reflecting in his sliver eyes.

"I'm happy to help you out Allen. I'm just glad that everything is alright now." Allen smiled shyly, the blush on his cheeks intensifying a little as he nodded.

"Yeah... everything is great..."

'_Aside from the fact I'm practically in love with you._'

--CHAPTER END—

_AN: -Author is stabbed and shot a few times- ^^; hehe sorry, but cliffys are so fun..._

_Anyway, the omake goes out to.... –drum roll- EVERYONE! Mostly because I am too lazy to check who the first reviewer is and in a rush to get this posted before I go to school._

----

"Lavi, he'll kill me if I do that. And I am not putting _that_ on."

"Oh come on Allen, it's just a prank, and you wont be leaving the house so there is no harm, its not like anyone will see you except me and Yuu-Chan."

"No!"

"I'll give you $20."

"No."

"$40?"

"No."

"$50?"

"No."

"$150?"

"N- $150, really? You have that much?"

"Of course! So you'll do it?"

"Give me half of the money first, then I'll do it."

"Damn Allen, okay, here..." Lavi pulled out his wallet and handed Allen the money before shoving the costume into his arms.

"There. Change." Allen sighed and began pulling on the ridiculous outfit.

--

"K-Kanda?" the Japanese teen bristled at the sound of Allen's voice, spinning around to glare at the poor boy.

"What do you-" Kanda stopped mid sentence as he took in Allen's appearance.

He was blushing madly, and wearing a teeny tiny maid costume, complete with frills and an apron.

"H-how may I s-s-service you m-master?" he stuttered out, before turning and running for his life as Kanda's enraged roar echoed through the house.

--OMAKE END—

AN: there, I'm probably going to be late for school but oh well I wanted this posted.

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	11. Chapter 11

Foster Hell 11

_AN: sorry guys, I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday, but I had a family event to attend and I couldn't find the time to get this written~ ^^; _

_Anyway... this is going to be the last chapter~ thank you to everyone who favourite-d, reviewed, alerted, or even just read! I had a blast writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. ^^_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D. GREY MAN!!!! I just use the characters in amusing ways to satisfy my own selfish need for yaoi~ :)**

----

"Yeah... everything is great..."

'_Aside from the fact I'm practically in love with you._'

----

Allen stared in horror at the contents of Lavi's closet as the redhead beside him hummed happily, going through some papers from his desk, placing the ones he wanted in a box and the rest in a growing pile in the middle of his floor.

"_Bloody hell_ Lavi! when was the last time you cleaned this thing out?" four months had passed since the incident with Tyki, and he had been sent to a juvenile detention facility on the other side of the country, not that Allen really cared about that at the moment.

Lavi was leaving early.

The redhead had an apartment lined up to live in on the other side of town, close to the university, and had decided to move two months early because the tenants that were occupying it had packed up and skipped out on their rent, freeing up his new home earlier than expected.

"I dunno... I think before I moved in here..."

"_That long_?!" Allen didn't really want to help Lavi pack his things, but after harbouring romantic feeling for the older teen for four months, he was almost desperate to spend as much time Lavi as possible before he left.

"Maybe longer..." Lavi cringed at the mess and smiled weakly at Allen, "But you don't mind being a friend and helping me do you?"

'_damn Lavi and that smile..._' Allen flushed and nodded with a sigh, turning back to the dark hole that was Lavi's closet.

"O-okay... I'm going in... Lavi," the redhead turned to Allen who said with a serious face as he pointed to the closet, "If I don't make it back, you can have my bookcase, Lenalee can have my hockey skates, and you can tell Kanda to go to hell." Lavi blinked and burst out into laughter.

Allen wasn't joking.

----

It had been a couple hours since Allen had disappeared into the depths of the closet from hell, and Lavi was just finishing going the last of his old school papers when there was a loud crash from the walk-in closet and Allen yelped.

"Oh god! Lavi! help me! help! Get me out of the closet!" there was another crash and a muffled yell before the redhead jumped up and stumbled over the boxes in his room to the closet door, his eyes widening in surprise as one of Allen's pale hands waved frantically from beneath a pile of clothes, old toys, sports equipment, gym bags, books and various other things.

"Christ! Allen what happened?" Lavi hurried forward and started pulling the things off Allen until his head emerged.

"One of your shelves collapsed!" Allen waved his only free hand around the small room with an irritated expression, "Seriously Lavi! who the hell holds up shelves with all that crap on it with _poles_!?"

"Umm... I do?" Lavi chuckled as he threw things carelessly over his shoulder as he unearthed Allen.

"Ah! Lavi! watch where you're throwing that stuff! You'll hit another pole-" said pole clattered loudly to the ground and the large pile of clothing slid off the shelf and landed on Lavi's back. The redhead yelped in surprise and moved experimentally beneath the weight of the junk.

"Hey Allen can you move?" Lavi asked looking at Allen with a sheepish smile. The British teen cracked open his eyes and turned to face Lavi, blushing in shock as their noses brushed. Neither of them had realised how close they were. How hard would it be to just lean forward a little and capture the other's lips...?

"Um, n-no... I don't think so..." Allen's once free arm and most of the res of his body had been trapped under Lavi when he was forced forward under the weight of the clothes. Lavi felt his heart beat faster as Allen's warm breath ghosted across his lips and he shivered as he felt Allen shift slightly under him.

"Ah... crap..." Lavi murmured, heaving a sigh, "Neither can I... guess we're stuck here until someone comes looking for us huh?"

"H-how long do you think that will be?" Allen blushed harder at Lavi's quiet voice.

"Mmm, probably an hour or so... once dinner is on the table and you're not there someone should come looking for us... no one but you and I come down this way unless they have a specific reason, so yelling will do no good..." Lavi noticed Allen's reddening cheeks and continued speaking in the same low tone, interested in Allen's reactions.

"Ah... th-that is a long t-time..." Allen swallowed nervously as he did his best to keep his mind out of the gutter as Lavi spoke in an almost... _husky_ voice that sent shivers down him spine.

"Yeah..."

"So... wh-what do you propose we do until then?"

"Well... why don't we play 'questions'?"

"'Questions'?"

"Yeah, I'll ask you a yes or no question, then you ask me one and we keep going back and forth, but we can't answer anything but yes or no."

"Sounds simple enough..."

"I'll start then..." Lavi paused thoughtfully, resting his head on the pile beside him, delighted that he could still feel Allen's breath ghosting across his face from the more comfortable position.

" Have a crush on anyone right now?"

"Yes..." Allen looked thoughtful before smiling as a question came to mind, "Ever dated anyone for more than a month?"

"Nope. Ever had a girlfriend?"

"No... ever ride on Mugen and not wonder if you were going to die?"

"Never in my life. Ever had a boyfriend?" Allen's fading blush returned full force as he sputtered.

"N-no... have you ever walked in on Lenalee in the shower?"

"God yes... that was the only time in my life I actually thought I was going to die..."

---

Lenalee looked up from her homework as Kanda walked in and she smiled warmly in greeting.

"Hello Kanda. Have you seen Allen or Lavi in the last few hours?"

"Yeah, the last I saw they were cleaning and packing Lavi's room up for when he moves next week." Kanda pulled a bagel out of the bread box as he wiped some motor oil off his face.

"Ah, I see. Were you working on Mugen?"

"Yeah, one of the cylinders in the motor was cracked so I was just working on getting a new one in."

"Oh okay." Lenalee sneezed suddenly rubbing her nose gentle as she sniffed.

"You getting a cold?"

"No, I don't think so... hmm... someone must be talking about me..."

"Che... don't be so superstitious. That's just an old wives tale." Kanda snorted as he turned to leave the kitchen, sneezing just as he walked out the door.

----

"Ever stared at Yuu's ass when he wasn't looking?" Allen choked on his own breath, blushing madly.

"N-No!"

"Not even once?"

"No!!! and that was two questions Lavi!"

"Oh damn..."

"Okay, my turn..." Allen paused, "Ever gotten less than an 80 on a school assignment?"

"Yup, just one back in grade seven."

"Wow... okay, umm... ever... gotten drunk?"

"Uh... yeah..." Lavi gave him the well duh look and Allen chuckled, "Ever kissed anyone?"

"No... well Tyki but I don't really count him..." Lavi made a noise of agreement and nodded as Allen thought about his next question, "Do you like anyone at the moment?"

"Yup. Do you want to get kissed?" Allen blinked and raised an eyebrow at Lavi who smiled innocently.

"Well, yeah I guess... doesn't everyone want to get kissed?"

"Yeah, you're right I guess... do you have a crush on a girl?"

"Huh? I didn't ask you a question..."

"Yes you did! And I quote; 'Doesn't everyone want to get kissed?'"

"Oh... but that wasn't meant as a question... oh well whatever..."

"Answer my question Allen~"

"Oh, do I have a crush on a girl? No I don't..."

"Oh so you have one on a guy then?"

"Well, uh.. yeah..."

"Hmm~ me too~"

"R-really?"

"Yup~" Allen nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face as they lapsed into companionable silence. So... Lavi had a crush on some other guy huh? Allen sighed sadly, looking up at the ceiling of the closet, not noticing Lavi watching his face closely.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen spoke after a moment of thought. If Lavi was going to be moving to another place on his own, then Allen didn't want to have to sit on these feelings while he worked for a year to save up for university.

"Yes?" Allen turned his face back to Lavi, cursing the blush that worked its way into his cheeks as their noses brushed again and Lavi's breath blew over his skin.

"I... I want to tell you something before... you leave..." Lavi's breath hitched in anticipation as his emerald eye met sliver. Allen had a determined look in his eyes, even though he swallowed nervously.

"What is it?" Allen bit him lip as he tried to think of the proper words to convey his feelings.

'_Well, I just thought that I should tell you that I'm in love with you._' Rejected.

'_I've had a crush on you for the last four months._' Rejected .

'_Will you take me fast and hard as soon as we can move?_' REJECTED! With a sigh as the words he wanted to use eluded him, Allen decided that maybe words weren't going to help him in this situation. Allen took a deep breath and leaned forward until his and Lavi's mouth's brushed gently as he spoke.

"I don't really know how to say it... so... I figured the only way I can get my point across is by showing you..." Allen was shocked at how even his voice was- not even a stutter!- so there was a moment of hesitation before he shyly pressed his lips to Lavi's. Both gasped slightly at the jolt that the tiny touch brought and Allen pulled back, blushing furiously.

"A-Allen..." Lavi murmured as the boy turned his face away shamefully.

"S-sorry if you don't feel the same way, I... I just wanted to tell you before you... move out... I'm sorry!" Allen started as a warm hand touched his cheek and turned his face gently to Lavi who smiled.

"No need to be sorry Allen." Lavi pulled Allen down and kissed him, and Allen's mind shut down in surprise. When he could actually think in words again, Allen realised that Lavi was holding back, his tongue darting out here and there, trying to get Allen's shy mouth to loosen up a bit. Shyly, Allen's mouth started to move with Lavi's and when a warm tongue trailed along Allen's bottom lip, he eagerly gave entrance to Lavi, who made an amused sound in the back of his throat as their tongues duelled. Lavi pulled back after a moment with a grin at Allen's dazed expression.

"See?" Allen nodded absently as Lavi's thumb stroked his cheek lovingly. Suddenly, his silver eyebrows came together and he glanced down at Lavi's hand, twitching in annoyance as Lavi blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"You could move your hand the whole damn time!?"

"Well yeah! I only asked you if you could move. I never said anything about me~" Lavi grinned as Allen struggled beneath the combined weight of Lavi and all the junk on top of him.

"Damn it Lavi I'm going to kick your ass when I can move!"

"But I thought you loved me~!"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to beat you to hell and back for this!"

Lavi just laughed and planted an affectionate kiss on Allen's cheek, "Well then we're just going to have to stay like this then~ I don't like getting beaten up~"

----

"Lavi..." Allen knocked timidly on the older redhead's door and peaked in, smiling shyly as Lavi looked up from the packing he was doing and waved Allen in.

"Hey Allen! Come on in~" Allen slid through the door and shut it silently behind him as Lavi cleared a spot on the bed for him, "We sort of need to talk about a few things huh? Lavi smiled as Allen nodded awkwardly.

"Well, I... I just want to know where I stand with you Lavi. what are we?"

"Last time I checked we were both drop dead sexy."

"You know what mean Lavi." Allen sighed, smiling slightly.

"Well, what do you want us to be Allen?" Lavi leaned forward with a smile which turned into a grin as Allen fidgeted with a blush on his cheeks.

"W-well... I... I mean... I kinda... want to... you know... d-date you..." Allen stuttered out. His face was so red, he was starting to wonder if all of the blood in his body had settled there.

"Hmm~ well, I'm free tomorrow if you're interested~" Allen's head whipped around and he blinked in surprise at Lavi who was grinning stupidly.

"Y-you mean you want..." Allen trailed off and Lavi picked up where he left off with a happy smile.

"To date you? You bet I do~"

"R-really?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't Allen." Lavi giggled at Allen's expression and leaned forward, pecking Allen's lips playfully. Allen threw his arms around Lavi's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss knocking the redhead off balance and sending them tumbling backwards to the bed on top of the piles of folded clothes and papers there. Lavi chuckled at Allen's enthusiasm running a hand down his side as Allen's hands tangled themselves in Lavi's crimson locks. They were just really getting into it the door slammed open.

"Oi Lavi are you almost done -" Kanda stopped, blinking in surprise as the redheaded boy turned to look at him with kiss swollen lips and an annoyed glint in his only visible eye.

"Yuu-Chan, come on... leave me alone for a little while... well unless you want to join us that is~..." Lavi winked at Kanda who sighed in exasperation and glared meaningfully at Lavi.

"Fucking rabbit... can you keep it in your pants for long enough to finish packing? Daisha and his pick up truck is coming for the first load of your crap in an hour."

"Awww Yuu you're never any fun..."

----

A couple of days later Allen was standing outside, leaning against the wall with a conflicted look on his face as Lavi placed the last box in the back of the pick up truck.

"Awww what's with the long face Ally-babe?" Lavi asked as he walked up to Allen, poking his face cheerfully.

"I dunno... I... just don't want you to leave I guess..." Allen sighed looking away from Lavi who chuckled and ruffled Allen's snowy locks.

"You're acting as if I'm moving to the other side of the country... I'm not far Allen, and your work is like a block away so you can come over right after and stay until you have to go in the morning if you want." Lavi laughed as Allen flushed so hard his ears turned pink, "And there are lots of telephones hanging around, and I've already programmed the number into your cell. Don't worry okay?" Lavi kissed Allen forehead and smiled at the younger teen who smiled back after a moment, nodding.

"Yeah I know... I won't."

"Alright then, into the truck! You get to help me unpack Allen~" Lavi grabbed the unsuspecting brit's wrist and dragged him into the car.

"What!? That isn't in my job description Lavi!"

"Well, I'm sure what we're going to be doing after we finish unpacking is." Lavi winked at Allen as he started up the car, laughing as Allen's struggles ceased and he went as red as a tomato.

"You know, when you get that red you look like a strawberry with whipped cream on top~"

"Shut up Lavi!"

"Love you too Allen~" Lavi laughed as he started up the truck and started down the road. Allen sighed with an amused smile on his face as he looked out the window.

Things had been bad for a while, he had felt like no one understood what he was feeling after losing someone so precious to him, he had felt like he had no choice but to keep his past a secret, and he felt like he had been used by someone who was willing to use whatever they could against him to get what he wanted, but Lavi had rolled in and dispelled all the bad things. Lavi had brought the light back to him.

Now, all Allen could think as they drove towards Lavi's new apartment was...

'_Maybe god doesn't hate me so much after all...'_

--STORY END—

_AN: -cries- oh my god! Its over! –sniffles- once again, thank you for reading everyone... _

_Anyway, if any of you want to see a sequel to this... please review... I have an idea for one, but I am not going to bother with it if it isn't wanted... _

_Though if there is a sequel, I promise to fulfill my promise of porneh goodness that I failed to do in this story. ^^_

_Anyway... I think that ending here is good, so no omake for this last chapter... _

_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR FAVOURITE-ING!_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALERTING!_

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL~**


End file.
